Our Lives Is Not a TV Show or Maybe
by J.the.Lunar.Writer
Summary: Namine watches the hit teenage drama show, "Destiny Islands". She impulsively auditions and gets to be a series regular, shocking others and herself. She wonders what she has got herself into as she finds what goes on when the cameras aren't rolling seem more like the cast's own drama show itself.
1. Pilot

**Episode 1: Pilot**

**It is called the "Pilot" because the first episode of a new show would be named that.**

**Out of all my stories, I think this was actually the most fun to write when I first started it and I immediately felt joy again when revising it. And noticed the many flaws it had. I'm so glad that I did. Plus, I need remind myself what I wrote because I'm bringing this story to my readers and future ones.**

**Plot: Namine loved watching the hit teenage drama show, "Destiny Islands". When she heard auditions were being held for the show, she impulsively auditions and manages to be a series regular. Now, she has to leave everything behind from her home to be on the show. She wonders what she has got herself into as she finds what goes on when the camera aren't rolling seem more like the cast's own drama show itself.**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Disclaimer: The following characters of _Our Lives Is Not a TV Show or Maybe_ are from the video game, _Kingdom Hearts_. Square Enix and Disney rightfully own them. The setting-taking place in the story is also from the game and are not mines including the worlds from the franchise. Unless I make it up and it is not from the game. The story, plot, and maybe some original character are under my name. There will be some references to the games. Don't attempt to copyright.**

* * *

A blonde girl was sitting on an airplane with her mom and dad. She looked outside and saw that they were flying over Destiny Islands. The blonde girl's name was Namine. She was just your average teenager who went to school and had friends while obsessing over her favorite drama: Destiny Islands. Yes, the show has the same name as the place Namine was hovering over. It first started in 2005 and it was on going to this day, running for five years. The characters on the show were the same names as the actors except for their last names. How does Namine fit into all this? Well, it all started on the day when she heard auditions were being held for mid-season of the show to guest star. Now, Namine always loved art and drawing and had no acting experience whatsoever.

A while back…

Namine was casually sitting on her bed. Feet crossed and a sketch book in her hands while finishing a drawing. She brushed off a few eraser pieces and looked at her picture. "There we go! All done." She removed her sketchbook in front of her to see her TV to see the preview for the next episode of her favorite show. "Yes!" she screamed. She put down her sketchbook, grabbed for her remote, and turned up the volume, but found out there was no preview. "Damnit! No preview. Guess its cuz' we're already in middle of the season." She put the remote and went back to her sketchbook.

"There isn't a preview for your TV show, but whaddya say to being on the show when it returns in March!" the announcer man said. Namine stopped for a second and turned back her attention on her TV, turning up the volume.

"Auditions?"

"Yes, you heard right! Auditions are being held in Twilight Town at the Sandlot where you get to meet some of the cast and crew of the show! Be there tomorrow at three in the afternoon." Namine's faced dropped when she heard when it going to be held. She had school tomorrow and that does not end till four. The announcer then added one last message. "Open to anybody 16 – 26 years old and is a female." Namine begun to think if she should skip at the end of school, but she was a little scared. She never was the type to skip classes.

**~ Our Lives Is Not a TV Show or Maybe ~**

At Twilight High, Namine closed her locker and her best friend, Xion, was revealed. "Namine, you have to do it. This could be great thing for you!" she explained. "You're dream was to always be on the show when it first started back when were in middle school."

"I don't know. I have no acting experience. I'm more in the art department," Namine replied.

"Yes and acting is in the art department," Xion added.

"You're right, but the auditions start in thirty minutes and we don't get out till four." Xion just made groan. Namine wasn't known for taking risks and always played it safe. It was time she stopped playing and start trying new things like this audition. She was thinking a way to get her to go and remembered a senior friend of theirs had a car. He also did not have classes near the end. Luckily he was passing by the two at the right moment.

"Riku!" Xion pulled him. "Help me out here! Namine has the opportunity to be on her favorite show and she won't go cuz' she is scared to skip classes."

"What? I'm taking you whether you like or not!" he forced, looking at Namine.

"I don't know," Namine said weakly, holding her books close to her. Then the bell rung, indicating classes were going to start in five minutes. She looked at Xion and then at Riku. He was staring at her and begun to blush. He was giving her the eye that would make her smile and melt because she had a crush on him. "Oh alright! I'll do it," she gave in.

"Yes!" Xion cheered. "Now let's go!" The three were heading out for the door, but a security guard stopped them.

"Where you guys going?" he asked in a very deep voice. Namine was getting nervous and turned around about to blurt out the truth, but Xion covered her mouth to save their little butts. Skipping was never tolerated at their school unless you were a senior like Riku and had no other classes.

"We're seniors and we have no other classes today, so we're leaving now," Xion told the guard.

"How do I know you're not lying to me?" he interrogated them.

"How do you know we're not?" Xion fired back.

"Very well, you may go," he said turning his back on them.

The three turn around again heading out for the door. "Wow, the guards here are so gullible," Riku told his friends.

"What was that?" the guard asked looking at them again.

"Run!" Xion screamed as they swiftly head out the door and leave campus.

**Later on…**

Riku dropped off the two at a nearby spot to walk to the sandlot. He told them to just go to the auditions while he finds parking and that he'll meet them up later. The two got out of the car and start walking to the Sandlot. Namine felt a little scared and tense. Her heart was beating fast and her palm begun to sweat. Once they arrived at the auditions, there was a huge stage in the middle. The one used for the Struggle Tournaments. At the scene was a long table that had the parts of the cast and crew sitting checking out the people. There was an abundance of people already in the area. The ones auditioning were on the stage with one of the cast members to see their acting skills. "I don't think I can do this," she whimpered about to turn away.

"And this is why we are friends," Xion told her, reeling her back in. "I'm always here to build your self confidence in case anything happens. Just act normal and—oh my god! It's Roxas Tsukino!" she screamed, seeing the hotshot actor on the stage as he acted with one of the girls trying to get a part. "It's him! It's really him!" Namine looked at her with an odd look. "Like I said," Xion said calmly, playing with a piece of her short raven hair. "Just act normal." Fortunately, Xion's scream wasn't the only one as other fan girls were also screaming about the actors while some guys drooled over on the actresses.

"Hey!" Riku whispered behind them.

"How'd you find us?" Namine asked him.

"Xion's piercing scream," he answered, which made Namine giggle and Xion playfully pushing him. "Boy, it sure is crowded here. Not as much as when there is a Struggle Tournament though." The three were holding hands, Xion's idea, to get through the crowd and to see the center front. Once they did, they saw everything. In front was the actor Roxas and the person he was acting with, the crew sitting examining the person auditioning, and the main actors of the show: Sora Motou, Kairi Mizushima, Hayner Suzuki, Pence Kobayashi, and Olette Akiyama.

"Ohh, Kairi Mizushima is in the crowd. She is even hotter in person! Thank god I came here for her!" Riku said, hearing his two female friends clear their throats as they stared at him. "On the show and, uh, we came here for you Namine," he said giving her small hug.

"Yeah, whatever Riku," Xion told him, pulling the two apart. "You can have Kairi, but Namine and I like Roxas the most."

"He was the greatest thing to happen to the show," Namine sweetly said staring at him. "Did I just say that out loud?" she dumbly asked herself making her friends laugh. "Wait, aren't I supposed to sign up first to even audition?" she asked.

"Don't worry, I got that cover," Riku answered.

"Aww, thanks Riku. You are such a great friend," she said, giving him a hug.

"Just remember you are number thirteen. The number they are going to call up," Riku told her.

"Oh yay, lucky thirteen," Namine sarcastically said, forcing a smile on her face. "That is just great. That worst thing that could happen is-"

"Number thirteen!" Roxas said on the microphone. "Number thirteen, please step on the stage with the script."

**~ Our Lives Is Not a TV Show or Maybe ~**

Namine started to panic. Script? She doesn't remember getting a script, much less know they had to have it. Where was it anyways? "Riku!" Namine yelled at, shaking him out of desperation. "Where is the script? Didn't they give you one at the table with the sign-ups? Where is it?

"Whoa! Calm down. Don't worry," Riku assured her reaching for his back pocket. "I got it—" Riku stopped looking around for the script the man gave him for Namine. He looked to see it wasn't there until he looked above from behind to see that Xion had it her hands reading it. "Xion!"

"Sorry!" Xion apologized. "It says this was official of upcoming episodes and I gave in," she explained. Riku snatched it from her and gave it to Namine, wishing her good luck and Xion too. She took a hold on the script with her two slim hands and slowly walked onto the stage. The crowd and the people from the show all stared at her. She sure looked scared as she looked at everybody. Her palms were getting sweaty again and her heart was racing. She felt like it was going to blow up if it kept on doing that. What made her more nervous was the fact that actor Roxas Tsukino was going to act with her. A celebrity crush Namine had on, but not like the one with Riku. By just looking into his blue eyes made her melt like ice cream and a fan girl. Namine did her best from screaming. How was she going to pull this off if she kept acting like this?

"Hi, I'm Roxas Tsukino in case you didn't know," he welcomed holding his hand out for her. Namine pulled her hair behind her left ear and accepted it. She couldn't think of what to say. This was Roxas Tsukino that she was talking and facing. "Sweaty palms. but I can see you are nervous. Don't worry," he said, which made her feel calmer a little. "Okay, let's start from the beginning with the scene where my character and yours is the new girl who is shy, loves drawing, and such. I bump into you and you drop your books." How strange. The character the actor described almost sounded like her. Maybe she can pull this off. She opened up the script and saw the lines. It too sounded familiar. Of course it sounded very cliché, but it reminded of her of how she met Riku too. Again, her confidence started to build up. She can pull this off and will do it flawlessly.

The crew on set gave her a set of books and Roxas was on the other side of the stage. With her being smart a little, Namine could learn to do things quickly if she set her mind to it. Both start off the scene with her walking to him while he was texting. Later, they bump into each other and she purposely dropped her books, but what she didn't know was that papers were falling out now. Where these used and worn out or something? Judging from the audience reaction, it wasn't supposed to happen. Even the cast and crew were shocked.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Roxas acted helping her out.

"I-It's okay. You can go, uh, go to your class," she replied. "Don't mind me." Boy did she feel déjà vu. This was how Riku and her met at school. It was freshman year and he was a sophomore. Twilight High sure loved stereotypes and the end of middle school was the starting point on which group you would get stuck in. Namine snapped out of her thoughts, remembering she was auditioning right now. She gathered the papers and books, and tried to make it look nice. It wouldn't matter if some were upside down.

"No, I was being stupid cuz' I was texting while walking. Guess I didn't see you," he told her.

"Hmph, like I never heard that before," she sadly said, getting up including him. He organized the papers and handed the rest of it to her.

"I guess they should ban people from texting while walking," he joked, making a weak laugh and scratching with the hand that has the phone. "People could get hurt."

"Yep," she flatly said. "And this will be probably our only encounter in our high school life, so it was nice meeting you and goodbye forever." Namine started to walk away like it said in the script, but forgot one last thing.

"Wait!" Roxas shouted. Since everything was just happening so fast, she didn't get to see the ending of it and had to make up the lines as she went including her actions and gestures. She heard the actor's footsteps approaching and her first instinct was to turn around to face him. "Why don't I walk you to your class? It's the least I can do for knocking you down." Namine felt like laughing at the last line, but kept it in like a professional actor would.

"Okay, just follow me," she said as they walked around the stage, pretending it was a school hallway and then acted as if they were already at the class. Along the walk, Namine kept looking at him and he had the strangest look. Of course, Namine knew it was just him acting his character.

"This is your class?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because this is also my class," he answered. Now, Namine had to think some good lines. The previous ones were sure easy to reply to, but what? Then she started to remember how Riku and her met again. This was really how they met and she was going to try and say the same words on how the scene played out two to three years ago.

"Guess it's because I'm not in your popular bubble," she let out. The look Roxas gave her made her know that the lines she was saying were the wrong ones, but he is an actor, he can make up some on the spot right?

"Uh, popular bubble?" he bluntly said.

"Yeah," she says. "I mean, I have been in your English class for the past semester. Oh, and that includes your psychology, science, and Spanish classes. It's great that you walked me to my—I mean our class, but I was just acting to see if I could trigger something in that head of yours if you knew me from somewhere. I guess I was wrong."

"Look, I'm sorry—"

"Just save it, it's not like you would like to know me anyways," she harshly fired back, walking in the imaginary classroom and the scene seemed to end there since Namine walked off the stage. There were a few that actually clapped and applaud at her performance, including those who were her competition. Was she that good? She gave the props to the same person who gave it to her and went to go back to her friends.

"Wow." That was all Roxas could say as he eyed the blonde girl. In his mind, he was hoping she would get the part.

"Thank you…" The casting director stopped to check the clipboard for her name. "Namine Hamasaki." On his clipboard, there was a list of people auditioning and he made a one-word comment on the right of each one. Some said: okay, good, great, or bad. In spite of this, he wrote a big 'wow' next to Namine.

**~ Our Lives Is Not a TV Show or Maybe ~**

"Why did you give that girl a 'wow'?" Kairi, the actresses, asked him. "She didn't even say the correct lines near the end." Obviously, she seemed to take a dislike towards the blonde stranger. She sure was acting like a little bitch. Kairi always took her career serious and read her lines perfectly. She had been on the show since it started. She would practice them most of the time, even the bathroom. It was like she was reading a book she really wanted to read and never put down.

"Got something against blondes Kairi," her cast mate, Hayner, asked her, but he was just joking around to mess with her. Hayner was most known on the set for being the joker and to make people laugh. He got on the show when the cast entered their freshman year. The casting director loved his humor and made a character just for him.

"No!" Kairi stubbornly said, crossing her arms. "It's just, how can anybody be a good actor or actresses if they can't even say the correct lines."

"Yeah, but you have to admit," Sora told her. "She was good making that scene and Roxas was good enough to follow it." He was what started the whole show. He was cast the main character, but that stopped as it established the multi-drama storyline format when ratings weren't doing well in the first half of season one.

"Kairi, give it a rest," Olette told her. "We need another female. It's always been me and you throughout the show." Olette came onto the show when the show entered its second season after one of the female cast members left.

"Nah uh, there was me, you, Selphie, Yuna, Rikku—"

"Yeah, the ones who left the show," Olette interrupted.

"That's because the writers and producers wanted to showcase friends growing apart and all that other stuff."

"Enough you guys!" the casting director stepped in. "I gave her a 'wow' because she made the scene better than the original and played it well, including Roxas. These two might have potential chemistry on screen and ratings could go up more."

Namine was looking for her friends, but couldn't find them. Where the heck were they? As she heard good comments from strangers, even people who were her competition on getting the part, on her acting and the voices of Roxas and the actor in front of him, she just couldn't find them. Then she heard Xion calling out her name. Xion ran to her cheering, telling she did great. Riku appeared with a pack of balloons tied it a small teddy bear attached at the end of the string. "Thank you," she blissfully said when she also noticed he was holding a small cupcake saying congrats. "Where did you get this?"

"Oh, there was a bakery nearby and got the balloons there. We also have great news for you," her friend told her excited. "After you got on stage, Riku and I pushed our way to get near the cast and crew who were going to observe you and guess what?"

"What?"

"The casting director put a 'wow' next to your name!" Both her and Xion screamed and hugged each other.

"What about me?" Riku sadly pouted, but they knew he was doing it on purpose as they hugged and screamed again.

**Many minutes after…**

The actresses, since the role was a female character, were all up on the stage with the casting director and the cast members in front of them. "First of all, I would like to thank everybody for being here to watch and support these potential actresses for a role on Destiny Islands," he said. "It sure has been a great opportunity to see what each one could bring to the table and show us what they got. I'm also please to announce who gets the part of the character named after them." Namine turned her head to Xion and Riku and both gave her a thumbs up and she showed them with her fingers crossing, but saw something in Riku's eyes like a little disappointment. She began to feel a little distress from the look in his eyes.

"Namine Hamasaki!" the casting director cheered as the crowd and everybody else clapped.

"Huh? What?" Namine was surprised. She looked at the other girls and they were telling her she got the part and were clapping for her too. At this moment, Namine actually didn't imagine she would actually get the part. What was going through her mind when she agreed to do this? Oh yeah, it was her dream, but now speculates how her life was going to change. She looked at her surroundings and everything felt like it was in slow motion. There was this abnormal feeling in her stomach. Something she always felt when she gets really, _really_ nervous.

"Congratulations Namine!" the casting direction told her. "And opportunities don't come like this, but do you mind if you're role is prompted to a series regular?" he asked. Namine felt that all of this was overwhelming. She was surprised she didn't throw up.

While this was happening, Xion and Riku were cheering except for Riku. "Riku, cheer for our best friend. She landed a role to be a series regular!" Xion stopped and started to the feel the gloominess aura around him and just sighed. "You're gonna miss her and you like her." Riku immediately changed his mood.

"Yeah, go Namine!"

"Oh come on! That scene she and Roxas did was how you guys meet," Xion explains to him. "Which was ironic," she last added. "Never thought I would see it in person. I only heard it from her."

"All right, I'm going to miss her, but that doesn't mean I like her," he responded.

"Step one: denial," Xion sang, playfully pushing him. Suddenly, they saw their blonde friend throw up on stage and the crowd gasped. "That's our cue!" Xion and Riku stepped on stage, carrying the gifts they had for their best friend and rushed to her side. "Sorry people, she gets like this when she is really, _really_ nervous. Like that one time at our school play—"

"Xion!" Riku interrupted.

"Right!" Xion said in the microphone. "Namine is grateful to have to land this part and she'll be going now. She has to tell her parents and break the news. Thank you everybody including the cast and crew of the show. Bye." The three left the stage, but Xion left for a second to shake hands with Roxas. "It is an honor to meet you."

"Xion!" Riku called out.

"Sorry, gotta take care of your new cast mate now." She left the stage and attended to her friends as they ignored everything around them while Riku guided the two to where he had parked.

"I can't believe I threw up… again," Namine soberly said. Xion gave her the cupcake saying it'll help her and also gave a bottle of water. "What did I get myself into?" she asked her friends. "I don't think I was thinking at all when I decided to do this."

"But you got the part! Be joyful you got to be on your favorite show," she cheered.

"That means I'm going to move to Destiny Islands, which is where it is film," Namine explained. "I have always thought of staying here for the rest of life. Twilight Town is the perfect place for me." Namine then saw Riku put his hand on hers and both look into each other's eyes.

"Go Namine," he sweetly said. "You know many people would kill for this spot and you need to get out of your little box. You always hold yourself back on a lot of things. Time to stop playing safe." Xion had her mouth hanging wide open.

"I was going to say that!" she gasped. "Riku stole my line."

"Beat cha to it," he said amused. Namine laughed and thought about what was going to happen next in her life. First thing for sure was to tell her parents about what had happen this afternoon.

**~ Our Lives Is Not a TV Show or Maybe ~**

Namine just sighed as the captain announced they were landing soon. She looked at her sketchbook and it was the clock tower. Remembering how she got the part sure was great. Her parents were shocked when she got the part and thought she was lying. On the contrary, they did eventually believe her when the auditions were seen on the news with the highlight of her throwing up on stage. Of course that made her parents laugh and it made her feel mortified. She got the part and her first acceptance speech was throwing up on stage. Wonderful wasn't it? It even made the tabloids and magazines. After getting the part and telling the parents, Namine and her family had to go through some negotiations and discussing a contract about her time on the show. All three agreed on coming to terms about Namine's time on the show and what she was getting into. She was contracted to be on the show for two years and had to leave everything behind at home and start anew. She had to stay in contact with Xion and Riku in some way other than phone, so her parents got her an Apple laptop to video chat while she was away working.

The plane finally landed on Destiny Islands and slowed down as it approached the gate. It stopped and Namine unbuckled her belt, grabbed her backpack, and waited for the line to clear because her parents brought carry ons. Once the line started to move, she got in the middle to walk and turned to wait for her mom and dad. "You need help?" she asked.

"No dear," her mom told her. "We're fine. Just go and we'll meet you there at the entrance." Namine took a hold of her bag and left. After leaving the plane and walking into the airport terminal, it felt much warmer. Thankfully this was an island. It was warm and sunny. Twilight Town had a few snow, but it also can be windy during the winter. People were walking around leaving or reuniting with somebody.

"Namine!" said a familiar voice. Who could it be? She didn't have relatives in Destiny Islands. She looked to see it was Roxas from before. Where were the paparazzi though? Shouldn't they be all over the place and people surrounding him right now?

"Um, hi?" she said as he hugged her.

"I was sent in to welcome you here at the islands since we heard this is your first time," he explained.

"Shouldn't there be paparazzi right now and people surrounding you?" she asked him.

"Oh, well, over here in the islands, it is completely different. Everybody is cool and treat us like normal people. They respect our privacy and that is why me and the cast love it here."

"I'm starting to like this place already. That was the first thing I would worry about once I landed," Namine told him. "So uh, where are my family and I staying? Even my parents don't know." Roxas just smiled at her.

Later on…

"You've got to be kidding? We live here? I didn't even start filming yet," Namine shouted. She was going through the whole house, checking it out. It was two stories high, six large bedrooms that had a bathroom in each one, a large garage, a pool in the back, and a pool house. When you enter, there would be stairs on both side going up and a chandler hanging above. Namine's mom took a liking to the big kitchen they had. Although, there was a downside to all this fabulous stuff. The house looked very plain. The walls were all white and there wasn't much furniture, but they were bringing their old stuff anyways. Luckily Namine's dad worked as an interior designer. He could pimp up the place, but not right now.

**~ Our Lives Is Not a TV Show or Maybe ~**

Namine barged into a random room, claiming it hers and jumped on her king size bed. She sure was enjoying all this. "Aaahhh! I can't believe this! Oh my god!" Namine then noticed a message on her wall mirror. One of the walls in the room was just full on mirrors. She takes a look and it said: Meet us downstairs in the backyard. "Us?" she asked herself, wondering how someone would know she would pick the room. She ignored the thought, headed downstairs, and called out to her parents. But nobody was there. She went outside and got a big surprise from the cast and crew. It was surprise-greeting party. "Wow! Thank you guys!"

"Come here my little angel," her dad welcomed, giving her a hug.

"You guys knew and never told me?"

"What kind of parents would we be?" her mom told her. "That would ruin the surprise."

"Thank you. You guys are the best parents in the world," she said, hugging the two and turned her attention on Roxas. "And you knew. Guess that's why you met us at the airport."

"Hehe, yeah," he replied, taking a sip from his cup. "It's good to have another cast member on the show."

"Roxas!" It was the voice of Kairi as she wrapped his arms around him. Namine raised an eyebrow wondering what was going on. Were the two dating?

"Namine, you know Kairi right?" Roxas asked.

"Yes! Let me just say it's an honor meeting you Kairi. My friends and I are huge fans of you!"

"Of course you are," she replied. "If our casting director didn't like the fact you forget your last lines, you wouldn't be here," she viciously said, making Namine gasped inside. Some role model she was in person. "Let's go Roxas," she told him as the two and Roxas waved goodbye, but Kairi put his hand down.

"Don't worry about Kairi," Sora told her, making Namine jump by his sudden appearance. "She is just jealous that you got the part right on the spotlight when she had to work hard for hers. Sora Motou by the way."

"I know," she said shaking his hand. "So uh, are Roxas and her dating? I mean, I read some rumors that they were dating off camera."

"Yep, you are right. Rumors are true."

"What? I always thought you would be dating her. You two have such great chemistry on screen."

"So does everybody else, but no. We are not."

"Why not? Any girl would date you. Trust me, I know a lot of people… back in Twilight Town." Sora just gave her a smile.

"Thanks but uh, I'm always stuck in the friend zone you know. I never leave that spot." Namine felt sympathy for the guy. Who the heck doesn't want to be with him? It was Sora Motou for crying out loud. Geez, Namine wondered what was going on now. Roxas and Kairi were dating, whom doesn't seem to like her very much, and Sora not getting a date or girl. Things seemed to be different when the cameras weren't rolling. "What about the other three? Hayner, Pence, and Olette?"

"That trio can sure make us laugh on set. I'll just say that," he smiled at her. To Namine, Sora was her first celebrity crush since he was what started the show in the first place. Roxas didn't come around till the middle of the first season as Mr. Popular and still had that title on the show, hence the scene she and Roxas did.

"So what can you tell me when I start? Namine asked him.

"You are going to have to memorize your lines and don't worry about screwing up. Bloopers are always welcomed because on set we love to laugh when we mess up and look back on it to laugh. Always listen to the director and ideas are always open."

"Thank you," she said and remembered something. "I almost forgot, can I have your number since we will be working together?" she asked. Sora accepted as he inputted his number on her iPhone. Namine took a picture of him because everybody on her contact list had one. She did the same with everyone else, minus Kairi because she denied her. Throughout the day, Namine was enjoying herself talking to each cast mate, minus Kairi, and crew. Everybody seemed to like her and she can't wait to work with them. Xion told her to have fun and she was living it. After the party was over and everybody left, she went to her room with bags still unpacked and it was nighttime already. There was no time to unpack. She just wanted to sleep on her comfy bed and sleep. She took out her iPod nano, the one with the video camera, and chose a song. She lied on her pillow and closed her eyes to go to sleep.

Sora was sitting on the couch waiting for Roxas. He just sighed and took something out of his wallet. It was a wallet size picture of him and a blonde girl. He was holding her while she was on his back. He smiled and he sadly said, "I guess she doesn't remember me before I left a Twilight Town to became an actor."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Hah! Nowadays, I feel like the first chapter of a story always has to end with cliffhanger to set up the future and for readers to tune in more to see how it unfolds. Well, I hoped you readers enjoyed this and expect more to happen. I can say I foreshadowed a few things that will happen in the future with one dealing with love of course.**

**And unlike my other KH fanfics, Namine is the lead while exploring the show that they film in some parts of the story, so please do not get confused when that happens.**


	2. The Day Before Tomorrow

**Episode 2: The Day Before Tomorrow**

**Title based on the movie, "The Day After Tomorrow".**

**Thanks for the people who reviewed, favor, and alerted this story. Thank you very much! You all inspire to keep me writing on, even though the chapter you are currently reading is a revision from the old one.**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Disclaimer: The following characters of _Our Lives Is Not a TV Show or Maybe_ are from the video game, _Kingdom Hearts_. Square Enix and Disney rightfully own them. The setting-taking place in the story is also from the game and are not mines including the worlds from the franchise. Unless I make it up and it is not from the game. The story, plot, and maybe some original character are under my name. There will be some references to the games. Don't attempt to copyright.**

* * *

After finally settling in Destiny Islands, which took about the whole week, shooting begins tomorrow, Namine sure was having a hectic life. She was on her bed with the script in her hands in the air lying on her bed. She recited her lines over and over, and noticed something while she was reading it. Roxas and her had a lot of scenes in the episode. It was titled, "New Girl in Town, Sort Of". In it, like the audition, Roxas met Namine. While this was happening, he was stuck in a love triangle with Sora and Kairi. Hayner and Olette struggle with something in their lives, and Pence was a witness to crime with pictures to prove it, but hadn't said anything. It sounded interesting doesn't it? Namine was sure excited to see how this would be portrayed when it will premiere this March. However, it was January right now and filming had to be made.

Namine closed the script, walking out her bedroom with it in her hands, and went downstairs to get a snack. She searched through the fridge, grabbing some ice cream and got a cup, scooping some into it. She held the cup with one hand, the other with the script, and sat down on her couch in the living room while placing the ice cream on a coaster. She turned on the flat screen TV and it already was on the celebrity news channel. "The ratings of TV's number one teenage drama show, Destiny Islands, sure have dropped when the fifth season premiered, but that may change as a new character and member is added to the mix," the female reporter announced. "Namine Hamasaki has landed a role on the show set to play as the shy girl who catches the eye of one of the characters, but the actress playing her says there is more to it than just that."

"Oh my god," Namine said, eating her cookies and cream. "What did I say in that interview?" She watched as they show a clip of her interview from before.

"Namine on the show is a lot like me. When I audition, I, um, was shocked to see how I can really relate to this character. She is the shy girl, but got a little spunk and backbone, which isn't like me though. There is more to her than meets the eye." Namine sighed seeing she did well in the interview. Nothing embarrassing happened, but someone could have told her about her make up. She did not like it now that she saw herself on a popular broadcast. Her doorbell rung and shouted, "Coming!" Putting down her ice cream, she walked to the front door to reveal her cast mate Roxas. "Roxas? What are doing here? Is Kairi here?" she asked, quickly looking outside her door, which made Roxas laugh at her reaction.

"Haha, no. I'm not with her right now," he replied. Namine looked at him wearing a black polo shirt with brown khaki shorts and slippers.

"Wouldn't she be mad if she found out that her boyfriend is hanging out with the new girl, who she hates?" Namine asked him.

"Yeah, seeing how Kairi is the most serious one out of all of us," Roxas responded. "She likes to separate work and our relationship, so they did not clash together. She likes keeping things separated."

"What about Olette?" she reluctantly asked.

"She is off doing an interview and don't take this the wrong way, I would like to get to know you," he told her. "I always do this when I meet new people."

"Even the adults of the show?"

"Well no, but I do it with the people around my age. Anyways, I was planning on taking you somewhere, so let's go," Roxas informed her.

"Sorry. Let's go then" Namine paced outside with Roxas, closing the door behind her. "Oh wait, I almost forgot my purse and everything." Namine headed back to open the door, but found it to be locked. "Oh no." She holded both handles and juggled it, struggling to open it. Nobody was home and she didn't have her keys on her. Her mom and dad were at work and the keys were inside the house. "I just locked myself out of my house."

**~ Our Lives Is Not a TV Show or Maybe ~**

"I can't believe you locked yourself out of your house!" Roxas groaned while lifting Namine up to her open window.

"Sorry," Namine apologized, struggling to reach for her window. "Everything was just happening so fast that wanted to explore." She would want to keep on jumping, but Roxas was holding her up. "Can you give me a push?" Roxas did as she pleased and she reached for the window, but there was just one problem. Namine was hanging off her a small ledge by her window. "Roxas! Why did you have to give me that push?" Roxas was stricken with surprise.

"You told me too!" he shouted from below.

"Oh right," she said calmly but went back into a panic. "But now I'm hanging off my second floor window ledge!"

"Can't you try to pull yourself up?" the actor asked.

"I'm a girl Roxas. Not superwoman," Namine told him. "Do I like strong to you because I'm not."

"Sorry, um, I'm going to try to find a step up ladder okay. Just hang in there!" Roxas then ran off to find a ladder. Namine was doing her best to hang on and can't seem to hang on much longer. She was praying Roxas would get here soon and she begun to panic if she fell. She started to think about her life and everything, wondering if she was being too dramatic right now.

"Okay, um, what are my last words to the world? I would like to say I was happy to get on my show. Um, to meet my favorite stars. Family, my brother and sister, who I miss very much, well, one of them really." Namine stopped thinking about other things as her feet dangled in the air. "My mom and dad who have been sweet, I love you both." Namine felt like she was slipping already. "Oh no!" she said as she started to rush what she is going to say. "The cast and crew of Destiny Islands and this wonderful house! I can't believe I'm going to die here! And Roxas for being the last person to see me! You are an amazing hot handsome actor!" Namine's hands were sliding off and said, "Goodbye everyone!", and she closed her eyes. She slipped and stopped in midair. She opened one eye and saw that she was still where she was. "I'm alive! But how?" Then she heard a certain someone clear his throat. She looked down and saw Roxas with the tall step up ladder under her feet. "That was fast."

"Actually, I came earlier but it was just amusing to hear you say your_ last_ words," he chuckled. "Now what's this about some amazing hot handsome actor?" Namine stared down at him from above as he just quoted her one of her words.

"You know plenty of fan girls say that. Am not the only one kay." Roxas kept on laughing, crossing his arms as she hoped into her window.

**Later on…**

Namine walked out her house, this time prepared and ready to go. She took her keys and locked the front door behind her. She was wearing a pink spaghetti strap and deniem jeans with slippers. Roxas blushed at the sight. "Okay, now let's go and explore Destiny Islands!" she cheered and noticed something. "Right after I get my purse." This time she had her keys in her pocket and unlocked the door, going inside. Roxas played with his feet to kill time. Before he knew it, Namine came out with her purse. "Now we can go." The two walked across the lawn and asked, "So where is your ride?"

"Over there," he answered, taking out his keys, and unlocking the car. It was a nice dark red 2010 Mistubushi Lancer Evolution. The sun made the paint glossy and it sure was a nice car.

"This is your car? The new Lancer?" Namine was surprised, but not really considering how his career was being such a sucess.

"Pretty much, yeah," he replied, going around the open the driver's door as Namine opened hers. "Come on, we have places to go." Namine got in and straped in her seat as Roxas started the car and drove off.

Somewhere in the area, a certain red auburn hair girl had binoculars on as she saw the dark red car drive off. "What is he doing with her?" Kairi asked herself. "Sora, drive now. They have left and make sure not to lose them." Kairi looked to her left and noticed Sora was sleeping. "Sora!"

"I'm up!" he shouted, waking up from his slumber.

"Drive damn it!" Kairi fiercely ordered.

"Yes!" he replied, turning on his black 2010 Honda Civic. "Yessh, over protective much. What do you have against Namine anyways?" he asked driving out of the driveway. "I don't see the point in hating her."

"The fact Roxas went to her house and is bringing her somewhere is called cheating on me," Kairi explained.

"You do realize that your and Roxas' relationship is–"

"Just drive!" she yelled making Sora just sighed as he followed the two.

Namine and Roxas haven't been much talking in the car lately, but she was looking around enjoying the look of Destiny Islands of its people, buildings, beaches, and other great sceneries as they passed by. The car slowed down as saw Roxas driving into a parking area and managed to find an empty lot at such a quick moment. "Where are we?" she asked.

"We are at the Strip where there are stores and places along this long walk. There is also a beach at the end." Namine got out and closed the door. "Oh my god! There are so many stores that I want to shop at. We have to go!" she eagerly said.

"Then let's go," he said, locking the car and stood by her side. As the two walk down the Strip, two other teenagers got out of a car. Sora watched the two walk off and he had this odd feeling in his stomach. Behind him, he didn't notice Kairi was struggling to get the rear end of her slipper out of the door, which by the way was lock.

"Sora, a little help here?" she grunted, trying to get out. Sora rolled his eyes and pressed the button on his car keys, unlocking his car. Kairi opened the door, but found her right slipper damaged. "I'm so buying a new one while we are here."

**~ Our Lives Is Not a TV Show or Maybe ~**

Roxas and Namine were walking down the strip with Roxas already carrying her bags, including herself carrying some too. The small one anyways. "I didn't know you could offer all this," Roxas said looking at how much he was carrying. Namine was enjoying spending time with Roxas. He even bought her an expensive brand of sunglasses, which she was wearing in her hair right now. They went to various stores, much to Namine's dismay because she was getting tired from all the walking. Roxas was telling her about some things when being at the Strip. They also planned to go to the beach later, but not to swim. It was to just to walk along the sandy beaches getting to know each other.

"Gotta love saving up money and my monthly paychecks at the place I used to work at," Namine informed him. In her mind, she had so many questions to ask him, but didn't want to overwhelm him and be all up in his face about it. There was one question she did want to ask. "I've been meaning to ask… what is the deal with you and Kairi? I know I have read rumors about you two, but I always thought and her and Sora would end up together."

"Sora and Kairi are just friends. They are like partners in crime."

"Really? Well, that's nice."

"And when I mean partners in crime, I really mean it," he tells her sparking suspicion in Namine's head. "The two would sometimes do these little spy missions on something for the heck of it," Roxas explains. "I asked Sora why they do it and he said it is because they both like doing detective work and have been doing this since the two met. Kind of like their own thing you know." Namine couldn't help, but smile at the thought.

"How bout we–"

"No," Roxas quickly said, knowing what she was going to ask him.

"It was worth a shot."

"What about you, tell me something I don't know about you," Roxas asked.

"Well, I have an older brother named Cloud and my rebellious sister Larxene. I'm not much of an actor to be honest you know." Roxas was about to say something, but didn't want to interrupt her. "I know what you are thinking. Why did I audition in the first place? Well, truth be told, I just wanted to be on the show and I wasn't thinking. I'm more of an artist. I'm happy though to be here and to meet you in person. I've always dreamed of meeting you guys, especially you."

"Being an actor has its perks," Roxas said smiling, thinking highly of himself.

"Anyways, I just hope my first day tomorrow won't be so bad. After all, my very first scene is with you, so there shouldn't be a problem." As the two walked passed by people, they could hear some could people already gossiping about the two, but Namine ignored them. "Wanna hear a little secret?" she reluctantly asked Roxas.

"Sure, I can keep a secret," Roxas said.

"Okay, but you have to promise to spill on yours when I tell you mines," she asked.

"Deal."

"Remember that scene we did when I auditioned?" she asked him as he nodded. "I have to tell you that scene sure brought me down memory lane of how I met one of friends. Back in Twilight, I wasn't really the popular girl. Heck, I chose not to be part of the crowd. The people there would sometimes forget that I even exist and meeting Riku for the first time alone made me a little mad about it."

"Who is Riku?" Roxas asked.

"Sorry, he is my friend," Namine answered. "Going back to our topic, that was what really happened. We later became friends over a project and I just had to develop a crush on him. To this day, I still do."

"Sounds like something out of cliché teen romance movie," Roxas pointed out, making Namine giggled.

"Haha, yeah it does. I'm just lucky to have one of those moments people dreamed of having. Okay, half of a dream."

"And it still continues Namine. Another moment a lot of people dream is to be on our show."

"Yeah, I guess you are right. I'm a dreamer. So, I said mines, what about you now?" she asked walking in front of him as the two stop. Roxas looked at her nervous. He looked at her smiling at him and it just made him feel happy, but also a strange feeling inside him. What was he going to say to her? An actor like him sure has a lot to keep away from the public.

"Can we take this else where?" he asked. "Don't worry, I promise I will tell you. Just not here." Namine agreed as he guided her away from the crowds of people. The two distanced themselves from the huge groups of people and he tried to figure out a spot where no one was around. The two blonds arrived at an open-air building with the sun shining down on a small water fountain in the center. The area didn't have much people. Both arrived at a corner with Namine being in that corner and Roxas in front of her looking to see if no one was around. Roxas put his hand on the wall that was next to her, which made her nervous and awkward.

Kairi and Sora were at a shoe store and Sora loathed it. He should have just left her stuck in the door and made her walk bare with her right feet. Luckily, he was sent outside to check on Roxas and Namine. Kairi was inside paying in a new pair of slippers at the cashier and an autograph at the person. "Thanks for the slippers." Kairi waved goodbye to the worker and took out her new slippers, putting the pair on. "Sooo, what is the status of our mission?" she asked, putting her old slippers in her shopping bag.

"I lost them," Sora answered.

"Sora, say what? How could you lose them?"

"I don't know. One minute I'm signing an autograph and the next the two are gone." Kairi growled and crossed her arms. "Now where could they have gone?"

"Kairi, I think we should call this off. You know this relationship with Roxas is a sham right?"

Kairi fixed herself and said, "I-I don't know what you are talking about."

"You do know what I'm talking about Kairi. After all, you are the one whole told me," Sora said. "I know you have real feelings for him, but this whole thing was set up as a publicity stunt." Kairi covered his mouth, as he seems to forget they were in public.

"Quiet down you nimrod! We are going to get in trouble if anyone finds out!"

**~ Our Lives Is Not a TV Show or Maybe ~**

Elsewhere, Roxas told Namine that his relationship with Kairi was a publicity stunt and not real. It was both of their manager's idea to do this stunt. Kairi agreed to do it as did Roxas. It was too raise the shows ratings due to the current storyline happening on the show. "Why did you both agree it in the first place?" Namine lashed out.

"We had to," Roxas answered. "Like I said before, it was to raise our show's ratings."

"You had to? I mean, don't you guys have a choice at least about these kind of things?" Namine asked and Roxas shook his head. "I would never agree to do that kind of thing even if it's for the show. I would want to be in a _real_ relationship and not something the media forced me to do. It never works out. Faking things never lead to anything."

"It can," Roxas said weakly. "If you somehow make it real."

"But that is your guy's job. To act and make it realistic, that way people buy into it," Namine responded. "And I did buy into it at the welcome party. How could I be so stupid?" Namine began to walk away from Roxas and he chased after her.

"Hey, where are you going?" he asked.

"Something to eat." She bumped into somebody and said, "I'm sorry miss." Only then she noticed it was Kairi. "What are you doing here?"

"The real question is what are you doing here?" Kairi asked, trying to turn the situation around.

"I asked you first," Namine fired back.

"Kairi! There you are!" said a familiar voice. Sora appeared right next to her as he saw Namine with Roxas behind her. "Namine! Roxas! What a coincidence to meet you are," he dumbly played. Namine could tell the two were on their little spy missions and their objective was her and Roxas. She kind of felt irritated being spied on.

"Roxas!" Kairi ran towards him, giving a hug. "What are you doing here with Namine? I thought we talked about this sort of thing." This also made her gag now seeing how it was a fake relationship too.

"Uhhhh… I was just showing her around," he replied, returning Kairi's hug and mouthing a sorry to Namine. Namine couldn't help, but felt annoyed of how suddenly things just changed and her co-stars were acting in the situation. She simply walked away to find a McDonalds or something. As she walked along the strip, she found a McDonalds walking inside and waits in line. She was thinking if some actors took their job too seriously off camera and what life really was behind the camera for them. It was something she looked forward to when filming starts tomorrow. She was at the cashier and ordered a mushroom swiss meal. The cashier got her order as she paid and got a receipt with an order number. Her order would have to wait as she went for the drink machine and got a Dr. Pepper while looking for an empty seat.

Namine sighed, putting her bags down, and groaned out, "Actors." She waited and saw a female around her age go up to her asking, "Excuse me?" Namine looked up to see her.

"Yes?"

"Are you Namine Hamasaki? T-the new actress of Destiny Islands?" she timidly asked. Namine said she was and the teenager asked, "Can I have your autograph?" Namine was surprised. Somebody was actually asking for her autograph. She just couldn't believe it. This was a first. She gladly accepted and actually signed on a napkin with her signature with a note saying: Thank you. You are my first to sign :). The teenager thanked her and left. The moment lightened up Namine's day. After that, she heard her order number and grabbed her things to make sure no one stole them, and approached the counter. She grabbed her tray of food and saw her three co-stars looking for her through the glass window. She put her shades on to hide her familiar face. This McDonalds had two floors, so she went up the stairs and found an empty spot that she gladly settled in.

"Phew, that was close," she said to herself. Namine didn't want to deal with them now. She checked her phone and saw that Xion wanted to video chat with her through phone. Gotta love today's technology. She accepted it and saw Xion in the screen. Namine's phone was like a DSi. The camera was inside and out the phone. "Xion! It is so good to see you. It has been a while. Sorry about not contacting you. I have been busy lately."

"Namine! Back at ya! So what is it like over there?" Xion asked. Judging from her face, she seemed excited.

"Great," she smiled but her mood went down. "If it weren't for today."

"What happen?"

"Roxas wanted to—" Xion screamed.

"You hanged out with Roxas? Aaahh! I'm so jealous of you right now!" Namine laughed. Typical Xion reaction.

"Yeah, but it got ruined when he told me that," Namine brought her phone closer and whispered, "Kairi and Roxas' relationship is a publicity stunt." She heard her friend gasp at the news. "What made it worse was that I bumped into Kairi _and_ Sora. The two were spying on us. After that, everything just changed and I just got irritated that the three were acting for real. Sora playing dumb along with Roxas and Kairi still acting like their relationship is real. It just made me feel sick."

"Actors Namine. It's their job," Xion informed her. Namine scoffed at her friend.

"Yeah well, I hope working is better than this."

"You hate them?"

"No, but I just went them to be more real you know."

"Maybe you can be the one to reclaim to have a normal life before they got famous."

"That is going to be hard considering how Destiny Islands treat the actors here normal."

"That is Destiny Islands Namine. I mean, make _them_ normal." Namine was thinking about it. Maybe she should. These actors have been famous for five years now and that was sure a long time especially since they started out a young age.

"I think I will Xion. Thanks for your wise words again."

"No problem. Oh, and Riku says hi. He misses you, you know," her friend teased, making Namine blush red. "Anyways, are ya coming back for prom in March?"

"I don't know, we will see, but I mostly likely will."

"Good to know. Well, I have to go now. Hope you the best Namine!"

"You too!" The two end their video chat and Namine put her phone away because she was really hungry. She took both hands on her mushroom swiss and the smell was calling out to her. She took a bite and the amazing taste. Okay, McDonalds wasn't exactly healthy, but it still was good place to eat for the taste.

"Mind if we take a seat?" said a recognizable voice. Namine felt her world go upside down. She saw Roxas with Sora and Kairi with him.

"No, I don't mind," she accepted, trying to feel humble as the three actors sat with her.

"Look, we are sorry about what happened earlier. I know you thinking we are kind of fake."

"No, I don't you guys," Namine said straightforward, even though it was slightly a lie. She laid her meal down. and continued. "It's just… you guys need to be, what's the word, more of yourselves and real."

"I think we are Namine," Kairi answered.

"Being in a fake relationship does not make it real Kairi," Namine informs her. "I'm just saying you need to be more in control of your lives. Don't let your managers boss you around. They work for you and they have to understand of what you choose and do." The three just looked at her a little surprised. "Yes you three, I can be deep. There are things you have yet to know about me." She popped a couple of french fries in her mouth.

"I would love to get to know you," Sora offered, which made Namine feel pleased. "Roxas probably already does since you have been hanging out with him more than the rest of us." Roxas and Kairi raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Anyways, you think you guys can do that, for me?" Namine asked. "Starting with the public knowing that this relationship is a fake.

"I will, not sure about Kairi though," Roxas said looking at her.

"I can be more real! I'm the most serious after all," Kairi defended. "But do we have to tell the public?" Kairi pleaded. Something about Kairi's voice made Namien feel something odd. The way she said made her wonder if this actress had actual feelings for Roxas, but decided to put it aside for now.

"Yes. If your managers get mad, just threaten them that you will fire them or something. Don't ever mention me though," Namine pointed out. "I could get in trouble by my parents… I think. I don't know."

"Now that we've gotten that out of the way, lets us eat. I'm hungry," Sora said getting up and heading down the stairs.

"Yeah, me too," Kairi joined him with the two descending down the steps, leaving Namine alone with Roxas.

"More… real?" Roxas questioned.

"Sorry, but I just felt aggravated of how things just suddenly changed when Sora and Kairi came in."

"Like I said, sorry about that and everything else," he sincerely said. Namine knew he meant it the first time and again this time. "You still up for that walk on the beach?" he asked her. Namine looked at him astonished. The day started to get better now this time. "You know what I find strange," she said beaming a look to Roxas. "Kairi seems nicer to me today."

"No way! I didn't realize that!" Roxas acted, being shocked making the two laugh and smile about it.

**~ Our Lives Is Not a TV Show or Maybe ~**

The four have been walking down the Strip on their way to the beach. However, they had to head back to the car to drop off the shopping bags, so they wouldn't have to carry it back and fourth. Namine never had been to beach before. Okay, that was a lie. Twilight Town did have beaches, but Destiny Islands had the best including its waves. The beachy sands felt soft and warm and the water felt great. The sunset was a stunning scenery to watch when it would set. Too bad you would have to be on the north side of one of the islands. The Strip the young actors were on was located on the southeast side of the island, but still, the yellow orange sky from beyond the mountains at the other end of the island was seen. Namine and Kairi took off their slippers, but Roxas and Sora kept on theirs as they started to walk among the sandy beach. Namine was between both Roxas and Sora with Kairi by Roxas' side. She felt odd it was in a boy girl order like those days in elementary school.

"Man, the beaches are way better here than Twilight Town," Namine joyed out. "Although, I barely went to the beach there."

"Yeah, so do I," Sora added. "Funny how the most things you love to do are the ones you least do."

"Maybe because nobody doesn't want to over do it," Namine commented. "If you do, you won't like it anymore."

"Touché," Sora replied. "So Namine, how do you like it here?" he asked.

"I'm getting used to it and adapting to my new life," she answered. A thought came to her mind and couldn't help, but do it right now. She used one of her hands and started to faintly pull on one of Sora's brown spikes. Sora just stared at her thinking she was weird right now. "You know, its funny. Your hair has been like this for five years and just keeps on getting spikier." Roxas and Kairi were laughing from behind.

"It has been like that since he was born," Roxas explains. "It doesn't get any deeper than that."

"Oh my god! Really? I didn't know that!" Namine was staggered about it. She thought his hair was like that just for the show because some celebrities change their hairstyle for filming. As they continued their walk, Sora felt gloomy, but Namine did not notice this. No one did. Sora recalled the night when he looked at that wallet picture of him and Namine at the age of five. In his intellect, he remembered one memory back to the first grade. It just reminded him the usual way young kids meet at school, well, not really since meeting Namine was kind of an accident.

_Sora held a red ball with both his hands as he founds a position to kick the ball high into the sky. Kick ball was the game to play at his age and it was fun. Dodge ball was next to that title. As Sora held the ball in the air, he lifted his right foot and kicked it high in the air. It was so high that he could not look up that the sun or it would burn his eyes. Seeing the ball descend, he realized it was going to hit the back of a blonde girl's head. He ran straight to her, but it was too late by the time he arrived. It bounced off her head and she looked behind to see him._

_"Heeeyyy," she whined. "That hurt!" she complained, rubbing where the ball hit her._

_"I-I'm sorry," he apologized. "It was a accident." Obviously she was getting pretty defense when she picked up the red ball that hit her and threw it at him. "I said I was sorry!"_

_"I'm telling on you!" she cried, running off. Sora chased after her to stop from getting a time out the whole recess._

_"Wait! I'm sorry!" He grabbed her wrist, stopping her from running off to an adult._

_"Why should I? You hit a girl!" Sora then noticed something._

_"Are you in my class?" he asked out of the blue, which shocked the first grader._

_"Yes! I sit by you! My name is Namine!"_

_"Well, my name is Sora!" he returned, putting on a smile feeling proud. He heard the blonde girl next to him giggle. "What's so funny?"_

_"The change in things silly." The girl beamed at him. "Okay, I won't tell on you." She walked towards him and the two were immediately blushing and both knew it. "I forgive you," she blissfully said. "You have pointy hair," she added, pulling one of his spikes. Sora just chuckled at her comment._

_"Haha, yeah. It has been like that since I was born," he told her. "At least, that's what my mommy told me."_

Now, the one thing Sora always asked himself was this: Why hasn't Namine remember or recognize him other than his acting background?

**~ Our Lives Is Not a TV Show or Maybe ~**

Namine was bending down on the sand, trying to write her name in the wet parts, but not too close to the incoming rush of ocean water. When she finally made a clear successful imprint, she took out her camera and took a picture of it, hitting the share button for it to be on Facebook soon. "I love posting pictures on Facebook," she said. Although, even though Kairi seemed nicer towards her today, she denied her request from before.

"Must be fun to have your own personal Facebook and MySpace," Roxas asked.

"MySpace?" Namine flatly said. "MySpace died the time Facebook and Twitter got popular. I barely go on mines now." Namine also noticed something in Roxas' previous sentence and asked, "Can't you guys have personal Facebook pages?"

"No, we have _special_ pages," Roxas replied. "Instead of friends, its fans. But it is still like a personal Facebook page."

"Oh wait! I wanna do a certain type of picture before we leave and start work tomorrow," Namine notified her co-stars. "I want to take a picture of us four together. The sky looks wonderful right now and perfect for a picture."

"You guys go. I'm too tired to do anything," Kairi said sassily, but not much while looking at her nails.

"Come on Kairi," Sora slyly said putting his arm around. "Just this once. I will buy your favorite ice cream flavor," he tempted. "Strawberry shortcake ice cream." Kairi never said no to an offer of her favorite flavor of ice cream and Sora knew that. He got her in the palm of his hands, so she decided to give up.

"Fine, lets do your stupid picture," Kairi sternly accepted.

"Yay!" Namine cheered. "Now, all we need is someone to take it." Namine asked a random nearby stranger to take their picture and he saw who they were, and willingly accepted it. Namine ran to her co-stars, who she is starting to see as new friends. All four had their feet in the water already. Namine's jeans was getting wet, including Sora, but neither cared. Roxas was wearing shorts, so it didn't matter and Kairi had black short shorts on with a white graphic tee. The girls were in the middle of the two teenage boys bending just a little. All four wrapped theirs arms around each other, smiled, the man got on his knees, and took the picture with all four of them fully exposed in it.

* * *

**I know some Roxas/Namine fans probably hate on me now about the whole Sora/Namine thing. Well, to respond to that, there will be flashbacks on how Sora knows Namine, Roxas and Namine will have lots of scenes making up for that. Of course, the other question you readers are probably asking is this: How does Namine not remember him at childhood? I'll answer that later.**

**Also, about Kairi, she is a character that I would want to be mean, but also nice. I guess I'm saying she is the bitch to love, but not a complete one. I will try my best to do that.**


	3. Days Go by Like Minutes

**Episode 3: Days Go by Like Minutes**

**Finally we're on the chapter where filming begins. It's a good thing I'm revising this as I bring it back on the site because there are tons of mistakes from the original files. Hope you guys enjoy reading this!**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Disclaimer: The following characters of_ Our Lives Is Not a TV Show or Maybe_ are from the video game, _Kingdom Hearts_. Square Enix and Disney rightfully own them. The setting-taking place in the story is also from the game and are not mines including the worlds from the franchise. Unless I make it up and it is not from the game. The story, plot, and maybe some original character are under my name. There will be some references to the games. Don't attempt to copyright.**

* * *

It was Namine's first day of filming. Boy was she nervous, but excited at the same time. Her first episode titled, "New Girl in Town, Sort of", made her feel like she was one. After all, she was inexperience at acting and new to all this. It's not everyday you find someone on being on a hit TV show, including being surrounded by actors and actresses. It was a world that normal people deemed as glamourous. Right now, Namine did think this life was fabulous so far. However, living in Destiny Islands made her feel like she was living a normal life. The citizens were friendly and humble to everybody. It was like they were all friends, but Namine knew not everybody could be nice.

Arriving at the designated destination, Destiny Islands High. The high school where the show's characters attend. Yes, it was the real school. In an interview from before, Namine remembered they film here during the weekends to avoid clashing with school hours, but sometimes the principal would allow it, seeing how the students wanted to be part of the show somehow. Once she got there, everything was on set. There were the crew walking around, cameras, trucks, chairs, and a lot of things you would find on the set of a show. She was in the car with her mother anxious to go, but not really. It was like a child's first day of school who wouldn't let go of their mom and dad.

"We are here Namine," her mom informed her, stopping the car. She took a look at her daughter, who by the way wasn't looking at her, but straight out the passenger's window. "Are you okay dear?"

Namine made a small jump and said, "Yeah, of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" She was trying to hard to be confident and happy, but it proves to be a failure. "Ugh, never mind. I don't know. I just… can't believe I am here."

"Listen, we didn't fly here for nothing," her mom informed her. "You wanted this and we accepted it. There is no turning back now." Namine loved her mom. Always there to give her advice. She was a very understanding mother who constantly had a smile on her face, unlike her daughter. Guess Namine was like her father, but still inherited traits from her. Sometimes, Namine wondered how her older sister, Larxene, was related to them. She was nothing like them. Cloud however, being the eldest of the three, was a mix of both of their parents. Strong like his father and nice like his mother. Namine looked up to him since they were young. Larxene, not so much.

"Do you want me to stay?" her mom asked kindly.

"No, you have work mom. I can do this. I'm old enough." She pulled the handle, opening the door, and gout out as Namine's mom rolled down the window. "Don't worry about me. I have Roxas after all to look after me." Did she just mention Roxas? How odd, she usually just referred to him as her co-star or acquaintance. For her, Namine would have to feel comfortable first with the person before befriending with them. That day at the Strip didn't prove it. Maybe today will.

"Aww, my daughter is star struck by her celebrity crush. Roxas Tsukino and Namine Hamasaki," her mom teased making hand gestures. "I can see it now in the tabloids and magazines." She laughed and Namine just started to feel embarrassed.

"Mom!"

"Bye sweetheart." Her mom rolled up the window and left, leaving Namine alone with a purse around her arm and the script in her hands. She walked down the concrete path looking at her surrounding. It sure felt awkward and weird being around here. She fixed her hair and tried to find the others. On her search, she could not find one. Not even Roxas.

"Hey!"

"Aah!" Namine jumped as soon as she saw a teenage boy, but it wasn't Roxas. It was someone else. He was a blond, but shorter than Roxas' hair. She recognized him as Hayner. Supposedly he was funny on and off the camera. Namine loved his character because he did have the best lines to make a laugh. Kairi too for being the popular mean girl of the school, but also sweet. Heh, now Namine knew why Kairi was great at playing her role. It was because that was how she was.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Hayner said, holding out his hand for her. She accepted it and shook it. "I came by because you looked really alone. If you are looking for the others, they have not arrived yet."

"Heh, you're telling me. So, uh, where do I go? I really don't know anything about this. Is there a place I have to report to?"

Hayner told her, "Yes, each of us have a place to go to. There is a lot of prepping to do before filming. First, we have to find your makeup team where the makeup will touch you up and stuff."

"That's what she said," Namine laughed, which made Hayner laugh too realizing what he just said.

"You're funny. I like you already."

"Thanks. Sorry we didn't get to really meet at my welcoming party."

"It's okay. You seemed to be overwhelm that night meeting a lot of the people."

"I sure was." While the two were walking, Hayner escorted her to the girl's dressing room, which was a trailer, and left her. She headed up the small set of stairs and opened the door. She saw three chairs, all facing a mirror. The place was decorated and looked nice like the female cast members did it. Kairi and the other was Olette, whom she still had yet to meet in person. There was also an L-shaped couch in placed in a corner with a coffee table in front with bathroom next to it and a section blocked by curtains. She can tell it was where you change clothes. Namine looked to find her place and located it to be at the other end of the trailer. She took a seat and the chair felt very comfortable. The door opened with long brown hair entering in with bug eye sunglasses, carrying a tray of McDonalds ice coffee, and a big bag of food from the same place.

"Oh hello," the teenage girl greeted, closing the door. "I didn't know you would be this early." The girl placed the food and drinks on the coffee table and got herself comfortbale. "Well, you are new, so it's likely." When she got the items off her hands, she lifted her shades to reveal her emerald eyes. "I'm Olette. Sorry we didn't really get to meet at your welcome party."

"Namine."

"Olette! You could of at least waited for me at the parking lot," said a familiar voice entering in. Namine knew it was Kairi. "I see you are here already. Man, I thought I was going to eat your food before you got here," she last muttered. "Now that I'm here! Look! I'm on the cover of Teen Star Magazine!" Kairi showed it off in front of her two co-stars and Namine found something odd with her statement.

She took a glance at the cover and said, "Kairi, we are_ all_ on the cover. We did the photo shoot last week for the magazine."

"Yeah, anyways, we need to get ready now. We need to rehearse and work fast. We are behind schedule and have ten more episodes to film. We should shot this episode in less than ten days girls." Whoa, when did Kairi become the boss? "All of us should not screw up." Kairi sat in her chair as soon as the makeup and costume team came in for the girls. Namine and Olette followed suit as the other members of the team go to work on them. Namine did not know what to do other than sit and watch Hollywood works its magic.

**~ Our Lives Is Not a TV Show or Maybe ~**

For the past days of the same week still, it felt like the same since rehearsals were happening. Namine found out they rehearse for about two days and the daily average of filming an hour-long episode, forty-two or less if you take out the commercials, is ten days. Now on the fifth day, they were filming the scenes for real and the school scenes were first before anything else. The scene she was doing now was the very same scene she did at the auditions only this time, it was real with a few changes. Instead of an English class, it was chemistry which in the show was Roxas' first period.

"Hey, isn't this funny?" Roxas forced out a laugh scratching behind his head. "We are partners for this project of ours." He took a seat next to her as Namine looked at the instructions. "So what are we doing?"

"Weren't you listening? We have to do an original science lab," she replied.

"Oh, I know. We should do volcanoes. It is simple and a classic," he suggested.

"Let me stress the word: original." She was getting irritated. "We have to do an _original_ science lab. Get it now?" Roxas took her reaction by surprise and she did not seem to be fond of him. People usually like being around him, but this girl didn't. "How bout I do the work and you can go hang out with your friends and get an easy A," she rudely said. Namine sure loved this. Acting like this felt fun for her because she was never mean, yet wanted to if opportunity presented itself.

Across from the room, Sora too ws in the same scene. "Hmm, Roxas and Namine, I think I've got a plan," he said to himself.

"Are you talking to yourself Sora?" his classmate asked him.

"I'm not!" he defended.

The scene after, which was when class ended, Sora waited for Roxas to come out. He saw him talking with Namine on the way out as she left. "Roxas and Namine, what a cute pair you make. Don't you think Roxas?" he asked him.

"What are you talking about? That girl doesn't even like me since she found out that we were classmates this whole time."

"Ouch, Roxas. Guess you are stuck in your popular bubble."

"Funny, she said the same thing. Maybe you two should go out."

"Trying to hook us up to get Kairi for yourself?" Sora asked.

"Weren't you doing the same thing earlier?" Roxas fired back.

"Yes, good thing I took her favorite book and somehow put in your bag," he informed his friend.

"You did what?" Roxas turned his bag around him and rummaged through the insides to see if Sora was lying and he wasn't. The book, _The Last Song_, was inside his bag and it was the book he saw she had on the table stacked on her binder. He knew Sora was trying to get them together, but he wasn't going to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Cut!" the director shouted. The two actors stopped and looked at the man. "Good job! Namine you were great for a rookie," he complimented.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me."

"Yeah, well, it's time for a break. We have shot a lot of scenes today. Go on your lunch break with the others." Namine left her chair, which by the way made her warm inside. She had her own chair with her name labeled on it. Her co-stars laughed at her reaction, but said her actions and reactions were natural since she was a newbie. Namine walked on over to a tent where lunch was being served. She got in line, grabbing a plate, and took a look on what was available. The food smelt delicious. Roxas then appeared after her.

"Hi, Nami," he greeted.

"Nami? Giving me a nickname already?" she asked.

"I give everybody nicknames." Namine couldn't help, but feel like he was lying. "Like Kairi for example, I call her Kai. Hey Kai!" he shouted from across to her.

"I told you! Don't call me that!" Kairi replied, which made Namine giggled. Her instincts were right.

"You give everybody nicknames huh? Kairi's reply tells me something else." Namine grabbed the food she wanted and took a fork while walking off, but decided to wait for Roxas. She felt like having lunch with him. "Come on Roxas, I can't hold onto this forever."

"Hold on, I'm just getting this fried chicken." He went in slow motion into grabbing each piece to tease Namine. He intended to make her wait and got irritated to his amusement. Out of everyone, Namine was the first girl he really hanged out with and the two always laughed, even at the most stupid things. Roxas heard her shout and he laughed grabbing the last piece and walked towards her. "Sorry, my hand was in slow motion."

"More like_ you_ were in slow motion to tease me to wait more longer."

"You got me. Lets go someplace that is not here," he said as the two leave. Not so far away, Sora watched the two as they were smiling and enjoying each other's company. He thought when did Roxas and Namine grow so close so fast? The two were practically buds now. Kairi was watching Sora while eating her food and looked at the direction he was looking at and saw Roxas and Kairi. Her insides bubbled with jealously, but put her thoughts on Sora first.

"I find it funny that now you are watching them like I did before. Is there something wrong Sora?" she asked, expecting an honest answer

"N-no, not at all," he coolly said. Well, it's not like she expected to tell the truth either. "What makes you say that?"

"Sora," Hayner called out. "Kairi is right, which is a miracle because I usually don't agree with Kairi." Hayner felt Kairi slap him on his shoulder, but not hard. "The past days, you have been eyeing Namine. I sense a crush!"

"What? No! I do not! I barely know her!" he defended. "It's Roxas that does! Can't you tell? The two have been getting together lately since she first came here."

"Aww, its like the first episode where everyone was giving you a hard time about your feelings for Kairi," Olette pointed out.

"It's nothing like that. This is the real world Olette."

"And we utilize that to make our show relate to others Sora," Pence said. Sora did not like that fact his friends were attacking him on this topic. He blamed himself for not realizing his actions. His intentions for Namine was to have her remember him if he can. He had his reasons and this was a good one. Trying to catch up with a long lost friend you haven't seen in a decade makes you want to reconnect and talk again, but with Namine, it was different. It was because she doesn't remember him. "I have to go." He left the table with his food and stormed off. His friends looked at each other being dumbfounded.

"What just happen?" Pence asked.

**~ Our Lives Is Not a TV Show or Maybe ~**

Roxas and Namine took a seat on the grass underneath a tree. The weather felt nice as the wind passed through the trees and the leaves rustling with the wind. They were still on school campus and near their working place. "I feel like I'm home again being here," Namine said bending down on the grass. It felt nice and soft like she is in her bed.

"Do you and your friends hang out at a place like this at your school," Roxas asked.

"Pretty much." Namine laid her legs on the side and started to eat her food. "You know, I always admire your acting skills. For me, its… how do I say this? Interesting I guess. To see you guys grow on screen and your acting skills."

"Why thank you Namine," he accepted. "You know, I just love being around you. It's different from being with Kairi and Olette, and the other females I've worked with." Namine blushed at what he said. She started to feel special. She never had a boy said this to her. Not even Riku. Maybe she can develop a _real_ crush for Roxas and not in the celebrity sense.

"R-really? That's pleasant to hear," she said, putting a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I actually feel special." Roxas blushed too forgetting what he said earlier, but he did not want to ask what he said before. He just wanted things to move forward right now.

"You know that book in the scene we just did?" he asked her continuing to eat as Namine nodded her head because her mouth was full, which made him chuckle. Roxas also like the fact she had a good appetite. It gave him the impression she didn't care what food she ate. Besides, she looked like she had high metabolism from her slim figure. If he remembered, Kairi told him she was jealous Namine had the figure she wanted. The weird part was that her and Kairi look the same. Anyways, Roxas continued on saying, "I actually read that book. That is my favorite book from Nicholas Sparks and it is pretty good."

"You read Nicholas Sparks?" Namine asked astonished. "I never thought you were the type."

"It's more like a secret. No one knows actually." Namine finished her food and walked on over to a nearby trash to throw her empty plate away. When she turns around, she tripped on a tree root but Roxas came to her aid and caught her. "Whoa! That was close."

"It's a curse I say," Namine said as Roxas makes her stand. "I'm really clumsy. Ever since I was born. Waitressing is never going to be a job for him" Elsewhere, a certain spiky brunette was watching the two. Sora turned away. He did not like the fact he was getting emotional and angst. He never was the one to be sad and negative. He was the happy, energetic boy with a lot of enthusiasm. However, when alone, he would sometimes get sad and depressed that lead him to thinking about the things in his life. He thought he should ignore this for a while, but can't help but recall another memory.

_"Namine!" A young Sora was running across the beach carrying a green bucket to Namine, who was trying to build a sand casle. "Look what I found!" He bend down on his feet and showed her a bucket full of seashells. "It is called a seshshell."_

_"Seashell?"_

_"Yeah, that. Look! I got plenty of them." As he was digging through the bucket trying to show his blonde friend each one, he yelled, "Ouch!"A hermit crab was pinching his finger and he flicked it off by flying his arm. It later hit Namine in the face and it then pinched her nose._

_"Aah!" she screamed as she shook her head severely to shake the hermit crab off. While this was happening, Sora couldn't help, but laugh at her reaction. Namine managed to get the hermit crab to let go of her nose, sending it back into the water. "That's not funny," she said crossing her arms._

_"Sora! Namine!" one of their parents shouted. "Lunch time!"_

_"Oohh! Lunch!" Sora immediately got up and started to run. Halfway there, he forgot about Namine and turned toward her. "Namine, come on!"_

_"Coming," Namine got up and rans, but tripped on her own sand castle. "My sand castle!"_

_"I will help you build it again!" Sora told her. "Now lets eat!" Namine gout up, wiping off the sand on her body and ran to Sora. "Last one is a rotten egg!" he told her and ran._

_"Sora! I cannot run like you!" Namine looked at him and he gave her his usual smile that made her blush. Then she noticed Sora was heading for a tree without him even looking. "Sora!" Bang! Too late now, but Sora was a tough boy. Namine knew he could take it unlike her. She would be crying on the scene already if that were her._

Sora snapped out of thought when he saw Kairi snapping her fingers in front of him. "Helllooo! Are you back on Earth yet?" Sora told her he was just daydreaming and she replied, "Okay, but what are you doing here?" Kairi tilted her head and saw Roxas and Namine had a little picnic and were bounding. "Ugh! Why does Roxas like hanging out with her?"

"Maybe he likes her," Sora replied, taking out his wallet to check how much money he had. He was planning to put the rest in his bank account because he saving up. Yeah, weird isn't it? An actor like him should be rich and have tons of money, but he had this habit where he spent a lot. It's mainly the necessities he needs even if some don't seem like it. However, he did put good use to them if they don't seem important to people like video games. While this was happening, Kairi _supervised_ him and saw a certain picture, so she snatched his wallet out of his hands.

"Hmm, what is this now?" she asked looking at it.

"Hey, give it back!" Sora told her. "Don't you know it's not nice to take other people's wallets without permission?"

"Yes, but something caught my eye," she told him, taking out the picture from the see through pocket. "And it is this." She pulled it and showed it to him before taking a look at herself. "A five year old Sora and this mystery blonde girl he has on his back." She examined the picture as she tried to push away Sora's arm from his attempt to take it back from her.

"It's nothing. Just an old friend from a long time ago."

"An old friend? I thought you said I was the one you knew the longest?" she asked acting dramatic.

"Now is not the time to be dramatic Kairi."

"You're right, but I'm anxious. I want to know," she cheerfully said. Kairi acting in this state only came when she with Sora with all the smiles and no hint of being serious and malicious. "I'm your friend and friends tell secrets."

"Fine, but in due time," he said, taking back his wallet and picture and walked away.

"What does that mean?"

After Namine got up, she suddenly felt bored. What was she and Roxas going to do now? The duo still had ten minutes left before they had to film again. Then she thought of something random and decided to show Roxas. "Hey Roxas!" He looked at her and she said, "Watch this." She started to some type of dance and it didn't take long for Roxas to know what she was doing making him chuckle.

"The Macarena? Really Namine?" She continued her silly dance as she went up to him waving her arms in front of him.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" Obviously, he knew she was just fooling around. "I love to dance."

"And man are you bad at it," he teased making Namine gasped. "I'm only kiddin' Namine."

"You have plenty to work on them then," she patted on his back and started to walk back to work. "See ya!"

"Hey! You can't just leave me!" He ran to her and Namine started to run too to get away from him laughing.

**~ Our Lives Is Not a TV Show or Maybe ~**

The end of January was drawing near and the completion of episode thirteen was almost done. With March coming soon, only two to three or four would be made before the show returns. Namine was still not used to working like this. Back in Twilight Town, she liked her daily routine. Mondays through Fridays were school. Mornings, she just woke up and got ready for school, went to it, sat through classes, hung out with her friends, and returned home to eat and do homework. The weekends were the fun ones because she hanged out with Xion and Riku a lot on those days. Now, it was just going on set everyday and the hours were sinking in. It meant she did not have enough hours to sleep sometimes. It was only memorizing lines, but the great thing about this was that she got to hang out with her favorite stars and to be on her show.

Her character's storyline was set for the audiences to like her than most. It was also a cliché role, but the writers said they wanted character development to just, well, develop well and right. Hence the phrase: more than meet's the eye. Also, school life changed. Now, she was home schooled. She missed being around people when it was school time. Right now, everybody was at the beach filming Roxas and Kairi's scenes. It was where the two share some special time while a party was being held. The spot was near the beach club, yes a real one. It was not fake and set-up place. Namine was sitting besides Sora on the beach and the two watched the scene, but were having their own conversation.

"I really miss being at school," Namine told Sora. She noticed the irony in her statement because she never did like school except for being socially active than at home.

"I thought most _normal_ people hate school?" her co-star asked.

"Oh, we do, but not the classes and work given. The only class I like is art class," she replied. "My other teachers were boring like two snails in a one mile race." Sora, looked at her, wanting to say something to her, but felt like he should not overwhelm her. She already looked like it, so he thought he should try to make her remember him, if she did.

"Did you know, at the age of five I used to live in Twilight?"

"Oh yeah, totally." Sora had a smile on his face until she said, "I read on one of your biographies. It said at the age of five you at least lived in Twilight for a year. You and your family left to pursue your dreams of becoming an actor after getting cast in a big upcoming movie." Then there was the big issue he was having with her. Why, oh, why doesn't she remember him?

"You are really successful Sora. You are the best actor on the show." He felt flattered by her words.

"Thanks. To me, it never gets old when people say I am doing a good job."

Namine rolled her eyes saying, "Actors."

"Hey! We're not all conceited!" he defended, but Namine just beamed him. "Alright, some are. The gang and I met some in the past. Well, Kairi doesn't count because she is one of us."

"Huh, I don't get her personality sometimes. She doesn't seem that mean."

"Like we said, don't worry about her. She is just jealous of you. Do not tell her we said that though. She would kill us." Namine smirked and looked back on the scene Roxas and Kairi were doing. The two's faces were drawing close and she knew what was coming. A kiss.

"I feel like the writers drag on this love triangle storyline with you guys. Does it, you know, annoy you?" Namine asked Sora while watching the scene.

"It does, but sometimes we have to listen and follow orders."

"I remember you said it is great to have open ideas on the script and such."

"It is, but it has to at least follow what is going on." Sora then felt like telling her something else. "Here is a secret I got for ya."

"Spill," she sad in excitement.

"I'm friends with one of the writers and they plan to make you Roxas' love interest." Namine immediately blushed what he just said. "Many girls would kill for your spot."

"Well, they can hate all they want," she said confidently. "I'm with him and they're not."

"Wish I was in Roxas' spot," Sora muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Huh?"

"You just said something a moment ago."

"I just said… uh," Sora tried to think fast, but could not think of something. Luckily one of his friends came by. "Pence! Sit down with us!" he said forcing Pence down with the two. "What are you doing here?" Namine knew he was trying to avoid the subject, so she decided to leave it alone. She did not want to try to push his buttons. That was one thing she never does to a person. If he or she did not feel comfortable on the topic being discussed, she decided to leave it alone.

"Finished my scenes for the episode and decided to come to see what you guys were doing," Pence answered. "What are you two doing her sitting on the beach?"

"We too just filmed a scene," Namine responded. "My character comes down to the beach and watches the ocean. She tried to get away from the party Roxas' invited her to and wanted to be alone. To avoid the popular kids."

"Then what is Sora doing here?" Pence asked. "Did he just come on by like I did?"

"That's where I come in. I'm alone on the beach walking, moping around trying figure out some things. Then I spot her alone too and we talked."

"I can see what the writers are foreshadowing," Pence commented. Both Namine and Sora raised their eyebrows to see where he is going with this. "Namine is Sora's love interest."

"What?" Sora said in disbelief blushing; trying to hide it. "No! No, no, no, no, no," he said quickly. "Roxas is Namine's love interest. One of the writers told me. It's nothing like that."

Coming from a make out session during filming, Roxas and Kairi finished their last scene of the episode. Kairi loved doing those because it was the closest she got to have Roxas for herself, but she knew it wasn't real. Those kinds of moments were made for TV. Roxas' point of view on this was that it was to be professional. He didn't harbor the same feelings as Kairi too. After the director yelled, "Cut!" he was already leaving the scene, but Kairi stopped him. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"Going to see Namine," he answered. "Why?"

"Why indeed?" she softly asked herself. It's a good thing Roxas did not hear it. "She is with Sora and Pence from what I see from here. She is not alone. You don't have to keep on babysitting her Roxas. Namine is a grown girl. She can take care of herself." Roxas could not tell if she was just saying that or something else between her sentences.

"But she is still new here. It's like school." He heard Kairi scoff at him.

"I laugh at your statement. Do you _really_ know how it feels to be the new kid at school?"

"No, but being with Namine showcases me a life I never had. A normal one."

"There is nothing normal if you are famous, no matter what. Yes, living here in Destiny Islands is one of the best, but still, it still is not the same. We don't even get to go to a normal school. We're all home schooled."

"Can we not do this Kairi?" Roxas pleaded. "I really don't have the time." He begun to walk off to where Namine and his two friends were, but yet again, Kairi stopped him.

"Why do you want to spend so much time with girl?" This time, he did not give her a response and decided to leave her. "Hey! I'm not done talking with you!" He still walked off not looking back. "Roxas!" Kairi screeched through her teeth. "Damn it!" she said softly. "Can't you see I want you for myself? These feelings I have inside… it's real just like our characters on the show."

**~ Our Lives Is Not a TV Show or Maybe ~**

Namine was with Sora and Pence, chatting and laughing at one another. Connecting with them was fun for her as they were making fun of the other. You can't be best friends unless you make fun of each other right? Roxas came onto the scene seeing his blonde co-star getting tickled by Sora. He liked the sound of her laughter. It was nice and sweet like her voice. "Guess I'll leave you two alone," he interrupted, pretending to leave.

"Roxas!" Namine called out, but started laughing again as she tried to keep Sora's tickling hands away from her. "We're just ticking each other." She screamed when Sora tickled her sides causing more pain. "Ahahahha! S-Sora! S-s-stop! P-please! Hahaha." She tried to reach for his neck because she knew he was ticklish there since she did it once before. However, he was pushing himself from her hand while tickling her. "Roxas! Help me!"

"Nah, this is pretty entertaining actually," he told her watching the scene below him. "You can continue Sora."

"Thanks man," Sora replied as he continued to tickle his co-star.

"R-Roxas! I can't breathe now!" she said in between laughs.

"Fine, if you insist," he said. "Sora, put her on your back and take her to the ocean!"

"What?" she screamed as Sora immediately took her on his back, running towards the ocean as she screamed. "Sora! You are so dead if go through with this!" Sora only smiled and laughed as he jumped into the shallow waters with her making a splash. Namine emerged from the water wiping her eyes.

"You are going to get it Sora!" she threatened, throwing water at him and he did the same back to her.

Not far from the little water fight, Kairi was watching the two-throw water at each other. "Hmm… Sora and Namine?" she said to herself. She begun to think, but did not know what to actually think. Then something clicked in her head. She recalled to mind the picture she discovered in Sora's wallet. It was he at the age of five with a blonde girl on his back. Then she remembered the events before she saw Sora bring Namine down with him into the water. He had Namine on his back. She gasped realizing there could be a connection. "Oh my god! That blonde bimbo in his picture is her!"

* * *

**Thinking Kairi is mean or not that mean? Well, after this, she will be. This is because she has put the pieces together of Sora's connection to Namine. I will tell you readers that she will utilize this into getting Roxas in some way, but will not say she knows. Sora also gets involve. The humor factor like the first chapter is being brought back. There should be more next chapter.**


	4. That Which We Destroy

**Episode 4: That Which We Destroy**

**So how's it going readers? Enjoying the story? I hope so because this is only the fourth chapter. There will be plenty more to come.**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Disclaimer: The following characters of _Our Lives Is Not a TV Show or Maybe_ are from the video game, _Kingdom Hearts_. Square Enix and Disney rightfully own them. The setting-taking place in the story is also from the game and are not mines including the worlds from the franchise. Unless I make it up and it is not from the game. The story, plot, and maybe some original character are under my name. There will be some references to the games. Don't attempt to copyright.**

* * *

Filming was nonstop. After one episode was done, everybody had to immediately scramble for the next because of the writers. As it was explained before and will be mention once again, Namine was exhausted. She may not seem like it, but she was. The new episode script was given to the actors after finishing an episode and she never knew that this was what actors were put through. Continuous hours. She could not remember the last time she picked up her sketchbook to draw a picture. The feel of the pencil, erasing a mistake, imagines in her head of what she wanted to draw or see in the real world. She missed it too much that she;s beginning to forget of what it felt like to be an artist. Currently, Roxas and her were filming a scene together in the high school.

She closed her locker and was shaken in disgust at what she saw. "Eww! I thought for a second I was looking at the mirror," she said to Roxas, drifting away with her books. He then started to walk be her side. "Why are you now hanging out with me? I thought you would leave me alone after I decided to go to that party. Haven't I done enough?"

"I want to know you more. To show you that I am not in some _popular_ bubble and that I know my classmates," Roxas answered.

"Why don't cha ya just hang out with your girlfriend?" she asked. "Couples usually hang out 24/7 on the clock."

"Geez, you do not know much do you? Couples do not always do that." Roxas went ahead of her. He turned to face to her, blocking her and put his left hand on the wall. "As a matter of fact, I saw you and Sora chatting on the beach yesterday."

"Well, at least _he_ knows me. And it doesn't mean anything." Namine looked up to the ceiling for a bit to think. "Which reminds me, I feel sorry for him, you know." Roxas just gave her a peculiar look. "Being best friends with somebody and liking the same girl, gosh, it must suck." He knew what she her metaphor meant. "In a love triangle where she goes back-to-back to the other. Can't seemingly to make up her mind. Kairi must—oops, I spoiled it," she acted surprised

"Trust me, I already knew what you were doing," he informed her as a small silence between the two followed. "So, its… uh lunch right now. Do you want to come with?" he offered, looking at her deem expression.

"Why not?" she accepted. "As long as you pay for it." Roxas laughed at her request.

"Sure, am fine with that," he told her as the two walk to the cafeteria. When they past a classroom doorway, Sora appeared and he crossed his arms leaning on the doorway.

"I have to get them together, but how?" he said to himself. After several seconds passed, he saw one of his friends come across him. "Pence!" he said pulling him away. "Can I ask for a favor?"

"Uhh… I-I don't k-know," Pence said hesitant, which made Sora think what was going on with him. "Maybe you can have Olette do it for you," he suggested.

"Is there something bothering you Pence? You were hesitating a moment ago," Sora pointed out. "Like I've said, you can tell me anything."

"It's nothing really," he said, forcing a smile. "Forget what I said earlier, I will help you. Now, what is it?" Sora just look intently at his friend, but screamed for joy inside when he accepted his offer. Whatever Pence wa hiding, he will surely find out later.

"Cut!" the director shouted. "Time for a break. I'm starving." Sora and Pence left the school and back outside for some lunch. By the time the two got there, they already saw Roxas and Namine near the food table.

"Haha, Roxas and Namine are fighting over the last slice of apple pie!" Pence laughed watching the scene. Sora watched in amusement of his two blonde co-stars fighting over food as it over the last slice of pie. Another memory played back in his head because one similar memory was just like the one he was witnessing right now. He remembered one unique trait she had since childhood.

_Sora had a paper crown and in front it read: Happy 5th Birthday Sora! On the day of October 21, 1993, Sora was born. His parents had thrown him a party at a nice green park. Kids were running around, balloons tied to some tables, and an inflatable castle to jump in. Sora sat at the main table playing with his Transformers toy while his other friends played in the castle. A blonde fellow came by his side, taking a sip from her drink._

_"Why are you Sora?" Namine asked. "It's more fun in the castle."_

_"I don't know. I wanted to play my toys before going. Transformers are cool!" Sora's stomach then growled making Namine giggle._

_"Hungry?"_

_"Yep, I want some apple pie! My favorite pie!"_

_"Me too!" she said excited. "I will get us both!" she cheered, grabbing two paper plates from the plastic bag and went to the food table. She then noticed something. "Sora, there is only one slice." Sora got off this seat, put his toy down, and went to her._

_"Lets share!" he suggested, but Namine gave him a glare. "What?"_

_"I do not like sharing my apple pie," she intensely said, making Sora glare at her too._

_"Then I guess I have to grab it first!" He implied her to a challenge._

_"I warn you! My big brother Cloud cannot even beat me!" she warned._

_"Ohhh, I'm so scared!" he mocked when he saw Namine swiftly grab the last slice and shoved it down her throat. "Hey! No fair!"_

_"My mom says nothing is fair."_

"Sora?" Pence said. Sora snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his chubby friend.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Sora noticed how the situation flipped. The scene they just filmed was similar. Pence was Sora and Sora was Pence, well, in the show sense.

"Y-yeah," he hesitated. He really could not tell if he was with these flashbacks he ha been getting lately since Namine arrived. "Just peachy."

**~ Our Lives Is Not a TV Show or Maybe ~**

"Nah uh! I wanted this pie first!" Namine shouted to Roxas. After shooting their scene, they did walk off outside when the camera was off on them. The duo were craving for food and talking about lunch, even just a little, made their stomachs growl. It was good that heard them. Otherwise, they would have to redo the scene where their stomachs did not growl. Now, when they arrived, they saw the last piece of apple pie. Both loved it and ran for it, but had both hands on the plate. The scene going on at this moment was them fighting and pulling the single plate.

"I think I had my hands on this first Namine," Roxas informed her.

"Nah uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nah uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nah uh!"

"Uh hu—" Roxas stopped for a second and took a glance at the pie, then back on Namine. He smirked at her and took the last slice with his free hand, shoving it into his mouth. It made sad inside Namine as the two drop the plate, but she decided to do something about it. She immediately grabbed both sides of his chin, but not fierce, feeling the bone of his jaw. She just wanted him to spit out that pie in his mouth since he didn't shallow it.

"Roxas! Come on!" she yelled, grabbing onto his chins shaking him. "If I can't have it, you can't either! Now spit it out!" Currently, Roxas enjoyed her touches. Some male hormones were acting up, but he was holding it back. Her skin was nice and smooth like silk. It made him shiver down his spine, but also felt like choking a little because he still had the pie in his mouth, trying to chew it. "Roxas!" He laughed in his head as he shallowed it. It wasn't that big of a slice.

"Mmm! That tasted real good!" he laughed, licking his lips. "Sucks you could of thought what I did."

"Well I didn't. You're the first I have lost to a pie war," she notified him. "Even my own brother could not beat me. No one messes with my pie."

"Last time I check, I did not see your name. Glad to be your first." An awkward small silence followed because of his last sentence, so Roxas decided to tell her, "I did not mean it like that."

Namine smiled, laughed, and said, "I know; I just wanted to put you into that situation for some laughs. Plus, respect your elders." Roxas felt fooled. Namine's laugh had become addicting the past weeks. The two have been hanging out many times and the outcome was always cracking up about something the other did or said. Namine's favorite moment being with him was when they did a mock-up interview for her asking silly questions. She mentioned she was the oldest. Roxas was the oldest till she came along. They are apart by one month with Namine in May and Roxas in June.

Elsewhere, Kairi was sitting frozen at her table about to put a piece of lettuce in her mouth, but the scene she was watching of Roxas and Namine _bonding_ made her boil inside. She rather film scenes right now. Ten or less days to film and about a week to edit it all felt all too long now with Namine around. She moved once again looking away from the scene and back to her food. Then Sora and Pence sat with her.

"Hey Kairi, do you see what Roxas and Namine are doing?" Pence said agitated. "They are fighting over piece a pie!"

"I can see that," Kairi stubbornly replied. Pence apologized to her since he forget about her feelings for Roxas. Truthfully, people would forget she does have a_ real_ crush on Roxas. Some people right?

"It's okay Kairi." Sora giving sympathy to people was one of Kairi's favorite traits, but not this time.

"How can you say that? Doesn't she—" Kairi stopped and forgot Pence was around. She wanted to be alone with Sora. "Pence, can you please get me a refill?" she asked, giving him her cup and he accepted it. She turned her attention back on Sora, crossing her arms and laid it on the table. "Namine looks familiar to me, what do you think?" Sora did not want to respond to her question, so he tried to by pass it.

"Nope, not. A. Clue. Hey, these chicken taste great," he answered, trying to move onto another topic, taking a bite of his chicken with his fork.

"Do not attempt to avoid the subject Sora," she said. "I know your little secret. Guess childhood friends are never forgotten are they? Well, Namine doesn't seem to remember you and I wonder why." She got him at the pawn of her hands. There was no way he could run off.

"How did you find out?" he whispered, getting mad, but not much.

"Actually, I wasn't sure, but your reaction just now tells me it is true. I can tell you like her," she teased, which made Sora blushed. She loved his reaction, but she wasn't trying to torture him even if it seemed like it.

"I do not. I just… miss her." Kairi now wanted to tone herself down because now it was getting serious.

"For remembering her for _eleven_ years Sora, that sure says something," Kairi tells him. "How bout we try to get her to remember you." Two things were going on in her head, both good and bad. Which one sounds better to hear? Let's go with the bad one then. The bad side was that she can try to get Namine get together with Sora, so she can have Roxas, but it would be tough because those two blonds were practically inseparable now. Now the good side, she did want to help Sora with this situation, but she still had an ulterior motive on this. "Let us start by hanging out with Namine and Roxas more often. I will pretend to be one of her best buds and you will—"

"You want Roxas don't you?" Sora interrupted. "You are so easy to read Kairi."

"Yeah, but hey, I know you want Namine."

"I do not. I just want the friendship we had before. We were so close," Sora replied. "I keep having these flashbacks of us because somehow… the moments Namine and Roxas are having are like the ones I had with her before."

"Then lets go with my plan," Kairi told him, but she stopped. "Oh, and stage one: denial," she sang.

"Shut up!" Sora playfully pushed her. "Plus, I bet you do not even have a plan."

"No clue!" she laughed off. "Now follow my lead."

Namine failed to get Roxas to spit out the apple pie, but she still would not have wanted it anyway because it would be trench in his saliva. This was her second episode to film, bringing a total of fourteen episodes out of the twenty-two episodes order. The producers wanted to push everybody harder because March was next month. The month new episodes return. The actors had been told to not screw up much anymore, much to Namine's dismay after what Sora told her before, and the editing crew was given to work more hours than they should. What motives them to work harder were their paychecks. They were getting more money than the average they get. "I can't believe I lost to you," Namine whined to Roxas. The two walk together, as usual, around the school campus.

"Yeah, I'm just amazing," he slyly said. "That was a good pie." Namine just sighed.

"You are not that amazing," she informed him. "Sora is a better actor than you'll ever be."

"Whoa! I know you did not just say that."

"But I did, now deal with _that_. I do mean it," she said putting on a proud face.

"Then let me say Kairi is better than you!" he fired back. Roxas loved playing around with Namine.

"Talking about me?" Sora said, appearing by Roxas' side.

"And me?" Kairi joined and sat next to Namine.

"What are you two doing here?" Namine asked.

"Why… just hanging around of course!" Kairi forced a smile on her face with a much nicer tone than how she acted with Namine. "You know Namine," she said, putting arm around her blonde co-star. It already made Namine uncomfortable. "Look, I know we haven't got on the right foot with each other, but…" Kairi stopped to think of something positive. Acting like this with Namine made her sick by now. "I do want to be friends," she lied. "I was just testing you earlier."

"You… were?" Namine said in a monotone. Even Roxas had an odd look on his face at all this. From what Kairi had said behind Namine's back; it was not a hundred percent nice.

"Yeah!" Namine did not know if she should trust her or even believe her. Kairi wa an actress, a good one at that, which was why she can't tell if it was real. For now, she was going to follow this charade and see where it went… for now.

**~ Our Lives Is Not a TV Show or Maybe ~**

This time around, Namine will now decide to carry her sketchbook on set. Before getting on, she ate a big breakfast at home. Sometimes way early in the morning, depending what time filming starts. During lunch, she will skip it and go somewhere to draw something. Another thing Namine missed was video chatting with Xion, sometimes Riku, on her phone and laptop. The last time she did this was that time at McDonalds about making her co-stars more real people. Also, Namine could not decide if she should call them her friends or co-stars now. It would feel weird calling famous actors your friends when you just suddenly came onto the scene. Although, she did enjoy calling Roxas her friend now because they always hanged out with each other. The others… they are getting there she thought. Kairi however was still another story. Especially her hasty change in feelings towards her. Right now, Namine was actually hanging out with Kairi and Olette, with Kairi trying the hardest being her_ friend_. Olette did not have to try because Namine liked her best. The three were hanging in their trailer eating some snacks.

"So Namine, you're an artist too?" Kairi asked, flipping through her sketchbook. She was lying on the couch, taking up the whole space. Namine and Olette were sitting on their makeup chairs. As she went through the pictures, getting some pencil lead stains on her fingers, she noticed one peculiar picture. In Kairi's brain, she hated to admit she was a good artist. An added element for her to hate her more, but Kairi would not say that. Anyways, back on the picture. The picture she saw was a familiar picture. "Namine," she called out. Namine looked over.

"Yes?" she said, putting a cheeto in her mouth and chewing it.

"This picture… I think I've seen it before." Spiky brunette, five years old by the way, and a blonde girl on his back. Kairi knew _exactly_ why it was so familiar. "Why did you draw a picture of you and Sora at a young age?" Namine came over to her.

"Oh that, it's funny actually. Before coming here, I had this dream we were the best of friends and so as to that, this image is what stuck out to me the most. Funny yeah?"

"Funny? I call it weird," Olette commented, composing Namine to look at her. "In a good way I mean. I really do." Olette paused. "You and Roxas have been hanging out a lot. Sure Kairi and Roxas' relationship is a sham—" Olette stopped and saw Kairi glaring at her, but continued. "I think he has took an interest in you." Namine blushed.

"What?" she said dumbly. "Me? I don't think so. I may like reading romance movies and stories, but I'm not a big fan of very cliché work. The handsome actor falling for the normal girl is… ugh, not my thing." This sparked a smirk on Kairi's face.

"Then you do not like him?" Kairi asked, closing her sketchbook. "It sucks to be Roxas because I overheard him and Sora talking about you," she lied, but made it sound truthful. If her plan to separate Namine and Roxas was going to work, she had to, you know, twist the truth, or tell lies.

"Kairi, this is not one of your gossip segments," Olette tells her.

"But I love to gossip!" she fretted. "It is so fun. There is this one rumor I heard that one of the pro—?"

"Kairi!" Olette said.

"Right!" Kairi responded snapping her fingers. "I'm just saying. Do not take what I said earlier serious Namine." Namine believed her words and it was a first. "You know, I just got word! Our last day of filming this season is in May! The season five finale airs in June!" Kairi cheered. "I love our show."

"Wow, that was random," Namine pointed out crumbling the empty cheetos bag and threw it in the trash. She then yawned loudly. "Man, I'm tired! Are you girls tired?"

"We are," Kairi told her, sitting up now while fixing her hair. "This is only going to get more hectic. The executive producer told me we are to film three episodes in March, three in April, and the final two in May. It is because of your audition we had to stop production of new episodes in search of someone new at a short time." What was strange of what Kairi said earlier surprised Namine. Kairi did not sound like she was implying it was her fault for of all this. What Namine did not know was that was her intention to say it was. "Eight more to go!"

The girls trailer door opened with the boys coming in, covering their eyes with their hands. "Is okay to come in?" Roxas asked, holding his hand out like he was reaching for something, but blind. Namine went up to Roxas, but then found him touching her face, then the side of her face, and later rummaging through her hair. It made her feel awkward what he is doing to her. "Kairi is that you?" he asked. "I can tell this is your face." Olette held her laughter inside, but Kairi boiled inside of jealously.

"No Roxas! You are touching Namine's face dumbo," she said in annoyance, going back to her previous position on the couch. She put a pink piece of gum in her mouth and started chewing it. Roxas separated two of his fingers showing his eye to Namine.

"Namine!" he said shocked, removing all his hands to see clearly. "Sorry about that," he laughed embarrassed. He scratched the back of his hand as a sudden pause in the room came. "So… how's it going?"

"Nothing," Kairi answered.

"Boring," Olette added.

"Torture," Namine included. Roxas snickered. "Kidding." She put on a small smile and said, "We are just tired from working. The good thing out of this is I get to know what happens on the show before everyone else!"

"Oh," Kairi said. "God I miss that."

"What?" Hayner asked.

"Being that girl who was excited with each new episode like a crazy fan girl."

"I will take it as a compliment," Namine replied. "Besides, I am one. I'm here to get rid of the _dreaded_ love triangle on the show. Hayner and Olette are figuring things out and their future. And Pence here is a witness to a crime of a murder."

"You forgot someone," Roxas responded.

"Who?"

"You," he answered. "You may not know it, but there is a reason why you are cast a series regular. You are not just here to get rid of the love triangle. You're characters gets her own story too you know."

"With the scenes I had read and did, I do not see it."

"Oh, but you will because your character gets to be a lesbian!" Namine gasped pushing him, knocking him off balance given with the purpose of him taking two steps behind. Everybody in the room hooted. "Gotcha ya!" He laughed at her.

"You are so mean!" Namine pointed out still beaming him.

"But seriously." Roxas tried to stop laughing and pulled himself together. "You too get a good, I mean great storyline. Family related stuff and I come—" Roxas stopped realizing he was spoiling the whole thing already. "You will see in the final episode," he teased.

"They already wrote the final episode of the season?" Namine asked in surprise.

"No, but the idea stays with it until we get there."

"I'm so excited! I wonder what it will be like!"

"The question is: can you pull it off?" Kairi asked. "It sounds like a big scene to me." Roxas looked at her direction, but saw he was facing the back of her head, slouching on the couch. He thought she looked like a couch potato.

"Don't worry Kairi, I know Namine can do it." He smirked at Namine, winking at her. He saw her blushing at an instant. "Of course, your character gets raped in the finale because of what you did or do."

"What?" she yelled jumping up.

"Why so serious," he grinned, acting like the Joker. He knew Kairi had the intention to beat him up.

"It is not getting funny anymore Roxas." Kairi walked to him and stopped by Namine, but still faced him. Roxas begun to worry what she was going to do to him having a nervous look. "I won't punch you," she teased, going in circles around him. "I will not pull your gravity defying hair. Instead, I will…" Kairi took her gum out of her mouth and presses it on the back of his hair.

"Kairi!" he complained. "My hair! My beautiful hair!"

"Oh, Roxas," she said, patting his back. "I have a solution to this so you can forgive me later. Although, I think you will just hate me again." Roxas mouthed a help to Namin, but she just contained her laughter having her pointing finger on her lips. "Olette! Get me the _item_ to solve this!" she demanded. Olette threw it to her.

"Throwing scissors is dangerous," Sora told her. "You could hurt yourself."

"I can take care of myself Sora. I'm skillful like that like a ninja! Woopow!" Kairi replied and back on Roxas. "Alright, I'm just going to cut this one part where the gum is." She grabbed the pieces of hair attached to her gum and brought the scissors forward. Roxas' closed his eyes panicking on what is about to happen to his precious hair.

**A few minutes later…**

Roxas whined like a puppy. He was holding a piece of his own hair in front of his eyes with both hands. Kairi was sitting back on the couch and said, "Do not worry Roxas." She blew a bubble and it popped. "You will get over it and it will grow back." Namine observed the two and asked herself why does Kairi like Roxas again? It must be how she functioned and showed her feelings. Namine would have done a haircut, but Kairi jumped in before her. Also, she would gently cut his hair, but instead, Kairi just cut it off in one swift snap.

**~ Our Lives Is Not a TV Show or Maybe ~**

Roxas and Kairi were filming their scene together on the Strip. It was exactly nighttime now as tourist and people alike populated the area, acting as extras for the show, but some do not care and act causal. The sky was black and cloudy. The moon was out, but it barely shone down because of the clouds. Some stars were out, but the bright lights in the area of the island shut them out. Roxas walked down the Strip with Kairi holding her shopping bags and looked exhausted. "Kairi, I have known you for years and still do not know why you buy so much bags," he told her. Kairi turned her back and faced him.

"Silly Roxas, we are boyfriend and girlfriend now. You are supposed to help me carry my bags," she answered. Roxas raised his eyebrow and saw her not carrying a single bag other than her purse. "Alright, I will carry half of the bags. Give me them," she said, lying her hands out. Roxas unloaded half the bags on his right side and gave it to Kairi. "By the way Roxas, that blonde girl…"

"Who? Namine?" he asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering why are you hanging out with her? She just, you know, appeared out of nowhere. Is she new?" Roxas rolled his eyes, remembering his first encounter with her because he thought the same thing.

"No Kairi. She is not." The two started to walk again, but continue the conversation. "Kairi look, we finally got together _again_, but you cannot let this get to you," he informed. They continue dto walk with him still facing Kairi's back. "This is one of your issues, jealously."

"What? Pssh, I-I'm not jealous," Kairi hesitated.

"You always say that when you are in denial of being jealous."

"My I remind that jealously is also one of your issues. It's one of the reason why it took a while for us to get back together," she snapped. "We had to sneak behind Sora's back to do this and now it is out in the open since, well he, spotted us on the beach that day of the party. I'm surprised you too are still talking."

"Not anymore. Sora made it clear he does not to be friends with me anymore if I continue to do this to him," Roxas replied. "Including you." Kairi stopped in her tracks from his words. "Gotcha didn't I?" She then finally turned her around to face him.

"Roxas, yes, Sora was my first love but we are over. Dated since middle school—"

"And broke up at the end of freshman year," Roxas interrupted. "He still has lingering feelings for you, you know."

"But I don't," she said. "Can we all just move on? Lets not let the past get to us and look at the present instead."

"And cut!" the director yelled. "Time for a small break." He yawned, leaving the area. The prop people took the fake colorful bags from Roxas and Kairi. Roxas left once again from Kairi to find Namine, but Kairi pulled him away.

"Hey! Where are you going mister?" she asked, but she already knew anyway.

"Namine, where else? I want to see how she is doing." Kairi felt complete déjà vu as the same scene played again like that day at the beach club.

"Weird huh? We did this before and it will play out the same," she said. "She is with Sora. There is nothing to worry about because _he_ is her love interest on the show." Roxas turned away of what she just said. "Yeah, Sora told me after the writer's changed their ideas because they want us to have a go and see what everybody thinks. Sora did seem surprised of the sudden change."

"Then what about the big finale I film with her? I really am looking forward to it." Roxas had begun to question if she was lying to him because he was aware she has the tendency to do it if she wants something. He knew she wanted him, but just ignored or pushed her away because he does not feel attractive to her. He does admit she was complex and gorgeous, but the feelings do not compare to the show.

"Roxas..." Kairi just sighed. "I'm only telling you the truth." Roxas did not know how to take this. Is it really true? The only person who knew what happened before anybody else was Sora.

Sora and Namine were lying on the sand at opposites ends with the top of their heads touching each other. "The stars are nice out here," Sora said. He raised his arms and placed each one behind his head. He heard Namine scoff.

"Not really," she answered. "They are better viewed at the Unmei Lookout in the mountains or Hikari Beach because there is not much city or town lights nearby." She smiled and said, "You know what my mom used to tell me."

"Hmph, what?" Sora asked.

"That when someone dies, he or she would become a star in the heavens. That way, they would be looking down on you watching as you grow up and see the world change." Namine pitched that line into the script and the writer liked it. Her actual mother did tell her that when she was a little girl and still believed it to this day.

"That is kind of sweet actually," Sora admitted. "I would love to meet your mom one day." Namine did not say anything and suddenly felt depressed.

"My mother… uh, she is not… here anymore," she told him. She heard Sora turn from the sound of the sand. She lifted her head, seeing things upside down, and saw Sora looking down on her, but still laid on the sandy beaches by the beach club.

"I'm so… sorry to hear that," he said with sympathy. Namine turned to face him and lifted her head. "Were you young when it happened?"

"Yeah, I was only seven at the time. She got into…" Namine stopped. In this scene, Namine had to think of something really sad because she really did want real tears coming down. She hated the fact when a sad scene came with the actor or actress crying, their eyes were not watery and not a small teardrops rand down their cheeks. She thinks of a dead puppy, which she thought was horrible, especially even thinking about it. Sora touched her left cheek softly. Then she felt Sora bring her up. Before she knew it, he hugged her. He had his arms wrapped around her waist and her head fit perfectly with his neck.

"It's okay," he said sweetly. "You don't have to tell me if you do not want to."

Namine did not remember reading this scene in the script, even with the changes. It must be Sora making the scene more lovable or something. Whatever to satisfy the viewers she thought. One thing wa for sure; she should not confuse her feelings with herself. She had to know what was real and what was not. This scene was not it, so she did not want real feelings stirring up inside her right now. For Roxas, it was kind of a different story, but she had yet to film a scene like this with him. In front, she saw Roxas with Kairi coming onto the scene. She wanted to smile in Roxas' presence like she always did, but now was not the time to do so.

Roxas knew Namine and Sora were filming, but he could not help feel some jealously of the sight. He didn't even get to do that with Namine yet, but they laughed together so much and cracked jokes that nothing distressing came up. Namine did tell him she liked to be positive and not negative. Never did get the answer why though. She just said it.

Next to Roxas, Kairi smiled at the scene. _"Perfect! The plan is working out! Sora got to change the scenes with the writer!" she cheered in her thoughts. "Now all we have to do is for her to fall for him and Roxas is all mines!"_ Kairi made a small evil laugh, but in public, causing Roxas to look at her strangely.

"Sometimes I worry about you Kairi," he told her.

"Put a cork in it Roxas!" she snapped smiling evilly but Roxas did not noticed.

* * *

**You know, I feel like I'm balancing out this story. I give Roxas, Kairi, and Sora as much scenes as Namine this time around, but still have Namine being the central character. Of course, the scenes are mainly of those four lately. The story will have Namine spending time with each person.**

**Thank you for those who reviewed the last chapter and I hope you do the same, but it's optional, even if it does not hurt to leave one.**


	5. Public Awareness Month

**Episode 5: Public Awareness Month**

**Yes, I know. It's been two years since I've updated this story. I never forgot about it actually. I just felt lost of where I was going with it. Then I watched something that made me wanna go back to it because I missed writing for this story. I'm sure many of you miss it… or forgot about it, but that's ok.**

**In other news, I revised the last four chapters. I realized there were many mistakes, so I gladly fixed all of it. In addition, I extended the amount of chapters. This whole thing is set for 22 chapters all together, but there will be no sequel. This will be fine as a stand alone story.**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Disclaimer: The following characters of _Our Lives Is Not a TV Show or Maybe_ are from the video game, _Kingdom Hearts_. Square Enix and Disney rightfully own them. The setting-taking place in the story is also from the game and are not mines including the worlds from the franchise. Unless I make it up and it is not from the game. The story, plot, and maybe some original character are under my name. There will be some references to the games. Don't attempt to copyright.**

* * *

It was March 9, 2010 and that meant new episodes of _Destiny Islands_ come back on TV! Yeah, only two episodes have been filmed in the hiatus, but the promos have been made based on those two. The editor have worked fast to get it done since the last episode aired back in December. Namine was really nervous about the whole thing, wondering how she looked and acted on television. Also, what will the viewers and critics think her? She was casted as a series regular and not some recurring character who comes every few often in some episodes. She just did not know how to handle this, but Roxas gave her wise words on this. It was: just go with with the flow and don't give a damn what others say. It kind of helped, but at least it was something. As of right now, Roxas and Namine were filming in a residential area that involved his character following Namine for episode fifteen titled, "Eagle Eyes". It was about Roxas on getting to know Namine, but at the same time for her getting to know Sora. The plan he had in episode fourteen backfired where Roxas and Kairi finally got together, and he sought out comfort in Namine, which explained the beach scene from before. In other news, Pence was being followed to make sure he stayed quiet while Olette was keeping Hayner a secret from him.

Namine got off the city bus and crossed the street, carrying her books and binder. She got to her house until Roxas suddenly showed up, stepping in front of her on her house lawn. "What the? Are you stalking me now?" she asked him. "How did you find me?" she asked, looking at her surroundings.

"I followed your bus," he answered.

"Well it is very rude to just follow me without my consent… and flat out creepy," she snapped, trying to avoid him.

"Look, I need to talk to you," he told her. Then Roxas looked at his surroundings and noticed something. "Wait, why do you live here? It nowhere near Destiny Islands High, nor is it in the district."

"Like that is any of your problem," she stubbornly replied, walking up the steps of her front porch. She tired to get out her house keys, but ended up dropping her school belongings. Roxas came to her aide to pick it up. "Look, I appreciate you for getting to know me, but this is not what I had in mind." Namine gathered her things before he even had the chance.

"Yeah, but, why are you here?" he asked again. "You live in a different part of the island. Shouldn't you being going to a different school?" He heard her sigh.

"Out of all the schools, DIHS is the best one. Why should I be deprive of superior education if I don't look all pretty looking and rich? This outfit isn't even mines." A silence followed, but she decided to speak up again. "Roxas, I do not live in the glamorous world like you do. The West and East side are great, but the original one is best out of all three because that is where all the _rich_ kids go. With rich kids means an immense quality of education, which means the school gets easy funding. Catch my drift?"

"How did you manage to get in?" Roxas asked.

"I used my cousin's address so I could apply at the high school. They live in Paopu Knolls like you and the others," she answered. "Roxas, don't tell anybody of where I live. If they did, I would get kicked out of the school! Only you, Sora, and a few of friends know this."

"Sora? How does he know?" Roxas asked, being curious.

"Me and him… um, we had a sort of date together at the beach by the beach club the other day," she answered. "No, that's a lie. We ran into at the beach and talked. Well, he did and I just sat there to listen. Though I don't know why."

"You seem flattered by it," Roxas teased. Namine gave him a weak shove.

"Shut up," she smiled fixing her hair. "Hey, don't tell anyone about this okay?"

"I won't," he replied. "I'm going to go now." Roxas turned around and left her front porch, but ended up hitting the leg of chair on the way, making him, Namine, and the crew laugh. "Gosh dang it!" he shouted.

"Cut!" the director shouted. "We are done filming this episode. We'll just cut the scene from there. Now everybody is free as of today. We'll just delete that last part," he laughed.

Namine felt relived as she walks down the porch. She saw everybody on set running around, putting some of the equipment away as she wanted to leave too. She made a big yawn and checked her cellphone. It read: 8:28 a.m. She couldn't believe that the only scene left to film for the episode was the scene she just did. It just had to be done early in the morning huh? Better now than later. She was amazed on how they manipulate the lighting. For example, if they were filming inside at a late hour, they would somehow make it look like it was daytime outside. Namine got her purse and water bottle on her chair with her co-workers congratulating her on her work. For a rookie, some thought she was good. Soon enough, a writer showed up.

"Here is the script for next episode," she said.

"Thank you very much," Namine kindly replied, accepting it. She then noticed she had two copies in her hands, which meant she had to give the other to Roxas. Namine went to her trailer, which only had her, to get out of her outfit. The Namine on the show had a different fashion style than her own. What she wore was expensive brand names like Chanel and Marc Jacobs thanks to her cousins lending it since the school is high in fashion. Plus, her cousin only owned those kinds of brands. The real Namine just wore hip and trendy outfits that were all look without the name of the brand on the outfit.

Namine changed clothes and back to her original outfit that she came with, which were just black skinny jeans with a baby blue off the shoulder top with blue and white strips. She gathered her stuff and walked out to see Roxas down below the steps. "If it isn't Roxas," she said walking down. "Came to swept me off my feet or something?" she said being skeptical, but was joking around.

"No," he responded. "But I'm here to take you somewhere before Olette's party for the premiere of your first episode!" He seemed thrilled.

"Ohh… my first episode! How thrilling? Asking me out on a date are you to this oh-so fabulous party?"

"Do you have to keep asking questions Namine?" he asked her. "It really starting to annoy me. I'm the one who drove us to work after all."

"True." Namine started walking down the steps and said, "By the way, me and Olette decided to throw the small premiere party for me at my house. So can you take me home because I want to rest there all day till the so-called party?"

"Can I come with you and hang out there? Haven't been at your house since that _near death experience_ of yours that one day," he laughed. Namine just rolled her eyes and gave him a yes. The two started to leave the set and headed for Roxas' car to get to Namine's house.

Once they arrive, Roxas just leaves his car on the street near the house and follows Namine inside. "Helllooo," she called out while opening the door. "I'm back from work." Then she turned to Roxas. "Listen to me. I sound like an old house wife."

"Come on, we teenagers usually say that when come back from somewhere," Roxas told her.

"Heh, your right." Namine continues into her house to find her parent but not one of them was in plain sight and the house was big enough for your voice to be heard. Even from upstairs. "Huh, guess they actually went to work when I was gone." Next thing, she knew, Namine made a big yawn. "Man, I am so tired. I am going to get some shut eye," she told her dirty blond friend. "Nig—I mean, morn—nah that doesn't work. Later," she last added before heading up the stairs.

"Hey, what about me? I _am_ your guest and you should be treating me," Roxas pouted.

"Help yourself to whatever," Namine said. "I'm going to take a nap." Roxas then suddenly yawned. "Yawns. They're contagious."

"Mind if I join? I'm tired too from work," he groggily said, feeling his eyes water up already.

"Sure," Namine accepted, but stopped and look down on him from the railing. "Just not in the same room 'kay? I barely know you."

Roxas raised his eyebrow and went up the stairs while saying, "And if I did know you for a long time, you would let me sleep in the same bed as you?" He immediately saw Namine's cheeks turn red. "Haha, why you blushing for?" he asked amused.

Namine brushed her blush away after his question and harshly said, "Sicko." Roxas just made a nervous laugh. scratching the back of his head. "Just sleep in the guest room and you'll be fine." Namine entered her room and closed it.

"Geez, I was only joking," he said.

**~ Our Lives Is Not a TV Show or Maybe ~**

After long hours of sleep, Namine slowly wakes up and notices it was already the afternoon. She looks over her bed to check her clock and it read: 12:27 p.m. Scratching her head, she got out of her bed and went inside her bathroom to use it, but not for the toilet. She turned on the sink to wash her face and splashed the water to clean it. She did for a minute and dried it with a towel.

"Hey—" Namine screams and started throwing random things in the bathroom at the burglar, ranging from shampoos to toilet paper.

"Get out of my house you pervert! I have a black belt in karate and I can beat you up to oblivion!" She stopped when she noticed that the person wasn't fighting back. "Huh?" She took a closer look and noticed it was Roxas underneath the pile of items she threw as he twitched in pain. "Ahehehe… sorry Roxas. You scared me." After helping him out, they went downstairs for lunch. Namine looked around the kitchen while she said, "Soo… I'm sorry again for earlier."

Roxas held an ice bag over his head, sitting by the island in the kitchen. "You're gonna pay for this one day," he harshly said. "And you won't expect it."

"Ooo, I'm so scared," she gasped in a bogus way. "Bring it on because I'll be ready whenever you are." She wasn't scared at all.

"What are you looking for anyway?" Roxas raised his voice, but groaned shortly after because it caused a headache in his brain.

"My mom's recipe box," Namine answered, rummaging through various items. "She has a ton of recipes in that box and we need to eat lunch. My stomach is growli—found it!" She grabbed her mom's recipe box, which was the size of an average size of an Oreo bag and laid it on the island. "So what do you feel like eating mister. My mom is a great cook and practically has everything you can think of in this magical box," she happily said. "And since you're my guest, I'll have you choose a random card from this box." She pushed the recipe box in his direction. Roxas looked at her and then at the contents of the open box.

"So much decisions," he said, thinking which one to pull. He placed his fingers on it and made it look like it was walking. "I'll take… this one!" He pulled it out and showed it to Namine, without knowing what it was.

"Really? You had to pull that out? That's not even lunch," Namine said, not wanting to make it. Roxas raised his eyebrow and turned the card around to know what she was said. It was a recipe for red velvet cupcakes. "We can make that later. Pick again." Roxas pouted inside and laid the card on the side for now. He rummaged through the box again and picked another card, showing it to Namine. "I bless you. My favorite dish. Now let's make some chicken stir-fry with noodles!"

"That sounds a lot of work," Roxas complained.

"Hey. Stop trying to be Mr. Hot Shot and cook like normal people. It's gonna be worth it. I'll tell ya that much." The doorbell ringed and Namine walked to answer the door. She opened it to see Olette and the others waiting outside.

"Surprise!" Olette screamed, hugging Namine. "We are hear to set up your premiere party and only your fellow cast mates will be allowed inside. So I made the boys carry the goods." Namine glanced past her to see Sora, Hayner, and Pence carrying countless bags.

"Isn't it a bit—" Namine immediately had a plan in her head. "Come in! Roxas and I are gonna start making lunch!" she forced, reeling them inside quickly.

"Here you go," Kairi bluntly said and shoved a bucket of ice cream in Namine's hands, walking off into her house and saw Roxas looking at a card. This made her boil inside because he was already here, alone with Namine. It sicken her. "I see your house has look better than the last time I saw it."

"Yeah, it's our stuff from our old house."

"Oh is it? Forget what I said earlier then," Kairi coldly replied, taking a seat on the couch and texting on her phone.

"What are you guys making?" Olette wondered, taking the card from Roxas as the guys put the bags on the island. "Chicken stir-fry? With noodles? Yes! I'll have some too!"

"What? I heard noodles. Can I have some too?" Pence asked as his stomach growled. "I'm starving! We had to leave the store quickly and we couldn't stop at a nearby McDonalds."

"Hey, can I have some too Namine? That would be really great," Hayner pleaded. What the? What's with all the requests? It had only been a minute since Roxas chose it and her co-workers were already asking for some. Maybe it was they went McDonalds, but with this much people, she was going to need some assistance, which brings back to her plan.

"Ok. You guys can have some if you help make it with me," Namine bribed. "If you don't help, you don't get any." This made everyone in the room grunt at her. "What? It's not that hard. This isn't Namine's Café, so you better help me or I'll make you pay me to do it."

Kairi raised her hand and asked, "Can I pay myself to help?"

"Sure?" Namine replied, thinking how stupid it was.

"Then I'll supervise."

"Then no," Namine quickly rejected. "Have any of you guys cook at meal before?" A silence crawls into the room when her cast mates looked away, scanning the house, except her. Namine couldn't believe no one these people have tried to cook until she saw Sora slowly raised his hand. "Sora?"

"I kind of made that dish. With my mom of course, but I was a little," he told her.

"Well, at least you did it before. I'm ashamed that your other friends never cooked before," she shouted, looking down on them. "Then can you get the chicken out Sora? And Roxas…" She stopped to see him reveal his face to her with a bag of chip shut in his mouth, along with other food. "If you eat it that, then I'm gonna make run to the nearest Walmart to replace them." Roxas whined and packed the snacks away. "Now get the noodles from that cabinet that you just grabbed from." Again, he groaned and went back. "Stop acting like a baby and be glad to be helping." She soon looked at Hayner, Pence, and Olette. "You three… unpack the groceries because we're going to need the island."

"Wow, you remind so much of your mom," Sora told her, getting a bag of frozen chicken from the fridge, and paused for a moment, recalling a memory.

_Sora and Namine were in Namine's room, playing with their toys. She had Woody while Sora had Buzz Lightyear. Actually, they had most of the Toy Story gang in the room that they acted some of the scenes from the movie. "You! Are! A! Toy!" Namine shouted, trying to mimic the character's voice, and imitated the hand gestures from the scene. Sora was supposed to follow, but the ended up laughing. The scene always gets them. "I like Woody!"_

_"And I like Buzz Lightyear! He can fly!" Sora plunged the toy in the air with his arms. "To infinite and beyond!"_

_"Namine! Sora!" Namine's mother shouted from the kitchen. "Come please!"_

_"Coming mommy!" Namine screamed, putting down Woody. "Mommy is calling us. Race ya?" Namine dashed off as soon as Sora put down his toy and ran off to follow her._

_"Hey! No fair!" He walked in on her and her mom to see the older woman, cooking something at the stove. It smelled delicious as it filled the air. He saw Namine hold her hand up on the higher chairs and joined her. "What you making Miss Hamasaki?"_

_"Chicken-stir fry with noodles! Namine's favorite! Wanna open the noodles?" she happily asked._

_"But I always do that!" Namine whined, getting mad at Sora for stealing her spot._

_"Don't worry honey. You can help me with the chicken," her mom assured her._

_"Yay!" Namine raised her hands in joy._

"I do? Thank you," Namine contently put it. "Wait… you barely seen my mom." Sora snapped out of his thought and froze on the spot, not turning to face her. He naturally brought up something that she didn't know since she can't seem to remember him. Kairi on the other hand heard it and knew all about Sora's connection to the blonde. She loved to watch the boy squirm at his sudden slip up. She smirked at herself, making an evil laugh, but she did it out loud, and it made everyone stare at her.

"Uh Kairi… you're creeping me out with your evil laugh again," Roxas said. "Do you need medicine or something."

"N-no! Just cook damn it!" Luckily for Sora, Namine seemed to have forgotten about her question and Sora wiped himself of relief. And so, Namine, along with Roxas and Sora, cooked for the gang. Of course, there was a few mishaps. Roxas covered the boiling pot with noodles and it nearly overflowed while Sora almost cut his fingers from slicing the boneless chicken thighs on the cutting board. Namine felt she had to watch the two boys at all times or something bad might happen. Her mom would be furious if they destroyed the kitchen. Anyways, despite it all, they managed to make it and lay it in the middle for everyone to grab on a nice plate. "Food is ready! Come and get it!" Soon enough, her co-workers rushed towards her direction with their stomachs growling from hunger. "What do you say…?"

"Thank you Namine," Hayner, Pence, and Olette all said.

"Yeah. Thanks," Kairi bluntly put it and walked away with her food to take a seat in front of the television. "Can't the clock go any faster? I want our show to finally air on TV."

"Kairi, it's only one o'clock," Olette told her, browsing through the channels. "We should have like… have a movie marathon. I wonder what's on because there's too much re-runs right now."

"I know what we can do!" Kairi got up, thinking of a great idea, to her it was anyway. "Let's read the new script! Oh wait… I already did. Let's review it!" Everyone in the room except Namine whined at the idea because they have been working non-stop since they started filming with Namine for the first time. "What? It's best you get it now and worry less about it later! Besides, we can easily memorize our lines." She then glazed at Namine. "Well, most of us." Namine chose to ignore her spiteful remark at her as the red head continued. "It is episode sixteen and it is called Here We Go Again."

"Oh boy, why does this title make me worried ?" Olette questioned. "I betting it's another crazy love story."

"Yes, yes. We know about this love square, but it's just to entertain the viewers." Kairi explained, knowing the cast hates those kinds of storylines.

"As much it is fun to film for the show…" Namine scoffed before continuing on. "I've been following it since the beginning, but once the high school years started, the show wasn't the same when it tackled love so many times. A love triangle between Olette, Selphie, and Hayner at the beginning of freshman year. Saix, Axel, and some other girl, which was the weakest one after that in the same year. Oh wait… there was the messy love triangle between Zack, Aerith, and Tifa last season." Her cast mates were amazed that she remembered all of these storylines. "Do we really need to bring it in when the show's power couple finally got together? Yes, there is hint of interest, but it shouldn't be like that. We should focus more on Sora and Namine's new fond bond."

"Amazing," Hayner let out. "I barely could remember all that because it was complicated. Although, you gotta admit. My love triangle was the most funniest one. Everyone's was so crazy and dramatic." Everyone in the room looked at each other and agreed with him. "We all thought Sora was gonna end up with Kairi."

"I do think it's nice to be out of the norm, but it's to be expected too," Namine added, eating some of her food.

"True," Kairi agreed, which Namine couldn't believe. Mean Girl Kairi actually agreed with her? It must definitely be the end of the world. "The first couple of a new show don't last too long."

"What a nice observation girls because everyone knew that." Roxas patted Kairi on the back, and got slapped across the face. "Sorry for being sarcastic," he grumbled, rubbing the sore spot. "I was only kidding."

"I read that TVGuide listed us as one of the most anticipated finales of this year," Sora added. "I guess a lot is riding on Namine and the writers to end this season with a bang."

"Talk about pressure," Namine muttered under her breath.

"Did you say something Namine?" Kairi quickly shouted, making the blonde slightly jump.

"Huh? I did? Must be my TV talking," she lied, trying to hide her comment. "I kind of wished I had something to say, but it comes up all gibberish."

"Well, yeah, but time isn't really on our side," Sora explained. "I thought it was, but I guess not. This is our only time for a break, but tomorrow we'll go back to filming and after that, we have a press conference to fully introduce you to the public. You only done quick interviews."

"I barely could get passed the public eye and press without feeling all numb," Namine replied. "How do you guys do it?"

"It takes a while, but you'll eventually get used as life goes on," Roxas answered, patting her head like a little dog. "It was worse for us when we started because we were so young and starting out. Now we're older and wiser."

"I wouldn't add wiser to your abilities," Namine spatted, making everyone in the room laugh.

"Ouch! That hurts my feelings," he dramatically portrayed, acting as if his heart got broken.

"You had one?" the blonde sneered, but didn't mean it. Namine just went along with Roxas because it was fun. It's hard to come across people like him without someone taking it too serious or not getting the idea at all. Although, back at home, Xion and Riku were like that, but they weren't here in the islands with her. She missed being with her friends. Webchat wasn't the same as doing things in person, nor was Facebook. You could only do so much with social networking. "Anyways, let's take a look at the script then. I'm good at memorizing things."

**~ Our Lives Is Not a TV Show or Maybe ~**

There were only three copies. One was Namine's copy, another was Roxas who left it in his car, and the last one was in Kairi's bag, which didn't surprise anybody since she suggested the whole thing. The teens were in the living room in a circle while enjoying the food that they received. There were three groups based on the people who actually had it. Group 1 was Namine, Sora, and Olette since they were on the center couch. Group 2 was Roxas and Hayner, who were on the soft carpet floor near the coffee table. And group 3 was Kairi and Pence. Kairi actually loathed the idea of not being with Roxas, but didn't want to make a big deal out of it. She did however did enjoy the idea of her being with Sora, hoping it would push her towards him more. "So what do you guys think of this episode?" the red auburn hair girl asked.

"Like the other messy love stories we've done," Olette brutally answered. "I'm more interested in Pence's storyline. It's mysterious and engaging. The time he's about too confess to the crime, he gets threatened if he come forward."

"Nah, I like ours better," Hayner admitted. "We are struggling with possible pregnancy."

"I knew it!" Namine shouted, pointing to him, and the gesture made heads towards her. "Sorry, I sort of knew from watching earlier episodes. Ahehehe… anyways, I find it nice that Sora is seeking in comfort in Namine. It paves ways of a future relationship. Too bad Roxas is also after her, but denies and hides because he is also happy with Kairi. Cheater!" Everyone in the room laughed except Roxas.

"Haha," Roxas mocked. "It'll keep viewers interested. Sora is technically our main man. He narrates majority of the episodes and Namine is new and likable. Viewers are gonna love it."

"And that's they way it should be in real life," Kairi whispered, smirking at herself.

"Huh?" Namine heard her, but clearly. By the time she looked at her, Kairi returned with a smile. "Okay, we've been doing this for a while now," she continued, getting her plate and the others. Sora was about to help her, but Roxas beat him to do when he took some of the plates from her hands. "Thanks Roxas. It's nice someone could help me."

"No problemo," he happily said as they walk together to kitchen sink. "You know, we've been reading for a while now that it's almost time for our show to air. Nervous?"

"What? It's almost seven o'clock!" Namine turned her head to see the windows and noticed that it was getting dark. "Quick! We need to wash these!" Roxas couldn't help, but giggle inside as she rushed to sink, safely placed the plates and turned on the water. She was truly a hardcore fan. He thought that she might a poster of the cast in her room somewhere. He wasn't paying much attention until Namine shouted out for him and he rushed to her side. "Hurry!" Namine continuously scrubbed the dishes and didn't care about the mess she was creating with the water. She placed the clean ones in the empty sink next to the main one and ordered Roxas to put them on the dish rack. Roxas was trying to keep up, but wanted to slightly make her mad, so he took it slow.

"Man, my hands hurt Namine," he deluded, going at a slower pace.

"I don't care! Now go faster you slowpoke!" she yelled.

"Damn. You really are something," he lamely put it.

"It's starting!" Olette shouted.

"See! Rinse these and join us!" She left the last dish she washed with him and ran off to the living room and jumped onto the couch. "It's finally back! I've been waiting forever!"

"But you already know what happens…" Sora lapsed.

"I don't care! If you were like me, you know this stupid three month hiatus was the stupidest idea the network came up with!" Yep, she was still that number one fan. She didn't care what her co-workers thought of her because they should appreciate their fans since she was one of them. The recap segment appeared as Kairi's voice talked with the usual recap introduction: Previously on Destiny Islands. Namine was fangirling all over the place.

"Do you think this is what our other viewers do?" Pence whispered to Sora.

"Well…" Sora stopped to take a look at as her eyes were glued to the television. "Maybe it's just her and her friends."

Namine was glad for the recaps. It had been too long since the last new episode that she really did forget what happened in the mid-season finale. A murder occurred and Pence took a picture of it. The men found him and ended it there. Now, after the recap, the first scene continued directly from the suspenseful cliffhanger and he ran from the men. He was in a parking garage at night and continued to run. What made the situation worse was that the men were shooting at him.

"Oh man! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!" He was distressed as head for the stairs. He knew the elevators wouldn't come in time.

"Run Pence!" Namine screamed, making everyone jump. "Oh my god! This is too good!" Roxas was still the kitchen rinsing the plates the blonde left for him and was containing his laughter. He didn't know why she would always easily entertain him. His thoughts were drifting far off to the point he wondered what it must feel like to be in a relationship with her. He brushed off those thoughts because he thought it would be bad for work. He only knew her for three months. He should get to know her a bit more than now.

Back at the television, Pence managed to escape the parking garage and blend into a crowd of people. He kept trying to get away as far as possible while looking back to see if the men were still on his trail. He felt relieved and went inside a random store. The whole scene passed in five minutes and the opening theme played after Pence said, "What do I do?" Then it quickly cuts to the show's opening It played Somewhere Only We Know by Keane while it showed the main cast one by one: Sora, Roxas, Kairi, Hayner, Pence, Olette, and finally Namine, who couldn't help, but scream into one of the couch pillows and thrashed around that she ended up hitting Sora in the face.

"Oh my god Sora." Namine attended him to see if he was hurt. "Did I leave a mark?" Luckily, there wasn't one and it was commercial break. Roxas came back on the scene and saw her focusing on Sora, which made him feel slightly jealous. He cleared his throat to make him noticeable. "Hey Roxas, you just missed it! It was so crazy!"

"Uh huh… I know. We all read it."

"But it's better to see it on TV with all the music and stuff."

"I know Namine." He went back to where he was seating before as everyone stayed in place to watch the rest of the episode. Namine felt so fluffy and ecstatic inside. Her dream had come true. She was part of one of the most watched teenage drama and she didn't have experience. She felt that it must've been fate and probably luck. Who gets these kind of moments? She doubt it happened before other than movies, but in a one in a million chance, life intimated art for her, and she felt thankful to be a part of it all. And whether she knew it or not, which she doesn't, Roxas was glad she came along.

Time passed and it was already over. Namine was waving a goodbye to everyone, even though she knew she would see them tomorrow. The last one left was Roxas, but he wanted to have a small talk with her before he left the house. "So… what did you think of your first episode?" he curiously asked.

"I was… okay. For a first time actress, it was fine," Namine replied. "I was planning on taking some acting classes when I have the time to improve myself even though I still prefer art over this." Roxas raised his eyebrow. "D-don't get me wrong! I love being here and you know that. I just never considered acting as a career."

"Don't beat up yourself. Live your dream and this is what most people dream of doing."

"I know, I know. I'll get used to it right?"

"You will. I remember when I first came on the show. It felt weird because they were trying to get it to build some momentum since it was doing average when it first premiered. I can tell you that Sora didn't like me that much at first. Actually, he hated me."

"I can see why. He was the main guy. Sometimes he was put on the back burner and I hated that. And don't get me wrong, while I still think you are one of the greatest addition to show, I still prefer Sora. Anytime I do admit that you are, that's the fangirl inside me talking."

"Why thank you." Roxas flattered himself and Namine grinned, rolling her eyes.

"He is my favorite on the show. He's different from other male leads. Fragile and sensitive, yet he has a good heart and cares about other people. My kind of guy." That stung Roxas in his heart. He couldn't tell if she meant the character or Sora himself. He damned the idea with the names being the same as them. "Though I have to admit, you are my celebrity crush Mr. Tsukino." Those words brought him to joy, but a little sad since she said it was a celebrity crush. Probably for his looks.

"Did you ever wonder what I felt like to be in a love triangle?" he asked without thinking. There was an awkward silence between the two for a brief moment before Namine spoke up.

"Uh… I can't really answer your question. I haven't even been in a relationship. The closest I have is a crush on one guy."

"Oh, is it that Riku fella?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, but I'm too scared to admit it to him." Namine felt distraught talking about this now, even though she mentioned it before, but never did elaborate much on it. Out of all people, she talked about it to Roxas, whom she barely knew. And she kept going on too. "Like most nice girls, I think of the worst. I mean, how can you admit your feelings without being put on a pedestal? Especially when your friendship is at risk. I can't risk it all when our beloved friendship has been built for years."

Roxas on the other hand did not want to give words of wisdom, yet he did to show he was a nice guy. "Sometimes you should go for it. It's best to know rather than thinking 'what if' and drifting into all these scenarios. There is no perfect time and place to show your true feelings." Despite the fact that he was slowly taking an interest in her, he was afraid to admit it. He knew Namine wasn't feeling the same unless he does something to keep her mind off of this Riku guy.

"Thank you for telling me that," Namine kindly said. "It's nice to hear advice from others. Usually it's me giving advice to me and I don't know what I'm saying half the time."

"The ones who always give advice are the ones who need one the most," Roxas told her.

"You're right. They do." After that, no one said anything as another awkward ensued. The two looked away from each other, looking in different directions until the front door opened, startling the two, as it was Namine's parents.

"Hi dear," Namine's mom greeted, coming inside the house with her father. She noticed Roxas and said, "And hi to you too Roxas. How was your day?"

"It's been great Mrs. Hamasaki. Your daughter has been great to be around with."

"It's nice to see you two get along so well." Her mom winked at her once she was behind Roxas before heading upstairs. "Your father and I are going to bed now. It's been a long time at work." Namine scoffed while smiling of her mom's antics. Her father actually didn't care about the situation that much as he followed his wife.

"Your mom is really sweet," Roxas told her.

"Thank you. I wouldn't know what I would do without her. I love her too much."

"Well, I'll see you at tomorrow's filming in the morning. It may be early in the night, but you need to get some rest since we need to wake up early again." He walked to the door and opened it, but before heading out, he said one more thing, "Namine… if you need anything or want to do anything, I'm here."

"Thank you Roxas. That's very grateful of you." Soon enough, her cellphone started to ring in her pocket. She checked to see it was her friend Xion and knew she had to pick it up. "My best friend is calling and I can't pass this up. See ya tomorrow."

"Bye." Namine answered the phone while closing the door as Roxas headed on out. He walked to his car that was on the side of the road and was thinking of a plan on how to film more scenes with her. It would kind of ruin the whole aspect of Sora ending up with Namine in the show, but for a certain reason, he couldn't care less about it. He just wanted to close to her as much as possible to turn her celebrity crush into actual feelings.

* * *

**I thought of this story when I was watching a particular show. It's a Taiwanese drama called, Extravagant Challenge, which is a live adaption on the popular Japanese manga, Skip Beat! Now, I haven't read the manga or watched the anime, but judging from the comments from readers of the manga, I can say it's faithful to it's source material. I also noticed how similar it was to my story from what my first reviewer, The Eldritch Princess, but that was a long time ago.**

**Anyways, since I brought back this back, what would guys like to see happen? I'm open to suggestions because I'm changing of what I had originally planned on future chapters. Leave it in the review and I'll be happy to reply. Thanks!**


End file.
